İbn-i Haldun
]] Tarih-i İbni Haldun eserinde İran Türklerin yurdudur, ancak Fars bilginleri bunu inkâr ediyorlar. ifadesini kullanmıştır.' İran Türklüğü gerek halk edebiyatı ürünleri gerekse inanç yönünden Anadoluya bir kaynak olmuştur. Horasan erenlerinin Anadolunun Türkleşmesinde ve Müslümanlaştırılmasında büyük etkisi olmuştur. Muharrem Erginin tabiriyle Horasan erenleri Anadolunun damarlarına ilim ve irfan kanını pompalamak görevini yapmıştır ]] 'İbn Haldun', (Arapça: ولي الدين عبد الرحمن ابن محمد بن محمد بن أبي بكر محمد بن الحسن‎ ; ''Walī ad-Dīn ʿAbd ar-Raḥmān ibn Muḥammad ibn Muḥammad ibn Abī Bakr Muḥammad ibn al-Ḥasan) 1332-1406 (Hicrî 732 / 808) yılları arasında yaşamış astronom, iktisatçı, tarihçi, matematikçi, sosyal bilimci ve İslam bilginidir. Tam adı Abdurrahman b. Muhammed b. Ebu Bekr Muhammed b. Hasan’dır. İbn Haldun, 1. Ramazan ayında 1332 yılında Tunus’ta, nesli sahabilerden Vâil b. Hacer’e uzanan, Arap bir ailede doğdu. Aslı Yemen kabilelerinden Hadramut’a kadar uzanır. Dedelerinden, ilk olarak Halid b. Osman, Endülüs’teki Karmuna’ya hicret etti. Endülüs halkının âdeti olarak Halid olan ismine u ve n harfleri eklenerek ismi Haldun’a dönüştü. Yaşam öyküsü İbn Haldun'un yaşamı çok iyi şekilde belgelenmiş ve özgeçmişini التعريف بابن خلدون ورحلته غربا وشرقا‎; at-taʿrīf bi-ʾbni Ḫaldūn wa-riḥlatu-hu ġarban wa-šarqan isminde anlatan bu kitap 1951 yılında Kahire'de Muħammad ibn-Tāwīt at-Tanjī tarafından yayınlanmıştır. İbn Haldun banū chaldūn isminde asil bir aileden, birkaç kuşak Carmona ve Sevilla, Endülüs (İspanyolca: Andalucía; Arapça: الأندلس‎ Al-Andalus)'de yaşamışlardır. Zaten Haldun aile ismi kökeni öncülleri Halid'ten gelir'Ali 'Abd al-Wahid Wafi, Muqaddimat Ibn Chaldun. Cilt I, sayfa 40 (Kahire 1965). Özgeçmişinde İbn Haldun, kökeninin İslam Peygamberi Muhammed Mustafa sav. zamanında arap-yemen kabilelerinden Hadramut’a kadar uzandığından ve ailesinin İslami fetih başlarında İspanya'ya geldiğinden bahseder. Kendi deyimiyle; Eğitim ve Öğrenim Ailesi o zamanlar kuzey Afrika'da en iyi öğretmenlerden eğitim almasını sağlamıştır. Kaliteli bir Arap eğitimi olan, Kur'an, Arap dilbilimi, Hadis ve İslam hukuk (Fıkıh) (Arapça: فقه) alır. Ayrıca tasavvuf, matematikçi ve filosof al-Ābilī'den Matematik, Mantık (Greek: λογική) ve Felsefe eğitimini alır, İbn Rüşt (Arapça: أبو الوليد محمد بن أحمد بن محمد بن رشد‎, Abū l-Walīd Muḥammad bin Aḥmad ibn Muḥammad bin Rušd), İbn Sina (Arapça: ابو علی الحسین ابن عبدالله ابن سینا‎, Abū ʿAlī al-Ḥusayn ibn ʿAbd Allāh ibn Sīnā), Fahreddin Razi (Arapça: أبو عبدالله محمد بن عمر بن الحسین فخرالدین الرازي, Abu Abdullah Muhammad ibn Umar ibn al-Husayn al-Taymi al-Bakri al-Tabaristani Fakhr al-Din al-Razi) ve Şerafeddin al-Tusi (Arapça: شرف الدين الطوسي, Sharaf al-Dīn al-Tūsī)'nin eserlerini öğrenir. İbn Haldun 17 yaşında iken üç kıtayı, tabii ki Tunus şehrini de, etkisi altına alan Büyük Veba Salgınında ailesini kaybeder. Tunus, Fas ve Gırnata'da ilk yılları Eğitimi bitince Tunus şehrinde Hafsid hanedanından Sultan Abu İshak İbrahim II. al-Mustansır'ın yazmanı olarak çalışır. Daha sonra Tunus'dan Fas'a taşınır, 20 yaşına gelince onun siyasal meslek hayatı başlar, Sultan Abu İshak emriyle İbn Tafrāgīn'nin yanında idari işler görevi verilir. Yaklaşımları Özellikle köy-kent farklılaşması hakkında toplumsal çözümlemeler getirmiştir. Ünlü eseri Mukaddime'nin 2. bölümünde, göçebe-köy toplumsal yaşamı ile yerleşik-kent toplumsal yaşamı arasında önemli saptamalar yapmıştır. Ona göre, göçebe-köy toplumsal yaşamı, yerleşik-kent toplumsal yaşamından önce başlamıştır. Köy halkı, kent halkından daha sağlam, mert, özgüveni daha fazla, özgür, köklü ve az bozulmuştur. Köy aile yaşamı, kent aile yaşamından daha dengeli, daha sağlam ve daha huzurludur. Toplumsal bilinç ve duyarlılık, karşılıklı yardımlaşma ve dayanışma köy toplumsal yaşamında daha fazladır. Ayrıca yaşlılara ve kadınlara verilen saygı ve değer de çok daha fazladır. İbn haldun tüm krallıkların da tıpkı canlı organizmalar gibi doğum,gelişme,duraklama ve ölüm evreleri olduğunu; doğum ve gelişme gibi evrelerin göçebe yaşam kültür ve ahlakının sonucu olduğunu, zamanla kent yaşamına alışan uygarlıklarınsa gerilemeye ve ölmeye başladıklarını(yokolmuş medeniyetleri ve yaşadığı dönemin olaylarını örnek göstererek)ileri sürmüştür. İbn Haldun'dan önceki tüm tarihçiler olayları tek tek ele alıp, hikâye gibi anlatmış, bir senteze gidememişlerdir. İbn Haldun ise tek tek fenomenlerden yola çıkarak ünlü tarih tezini öne sürmüş, böyleliklede sosyoloji adını verdiğimiz bilim dalı kendisiyle başlamıştır. Eserleri [[Dosya:Ibn Chaldun.JPG|thumb|Yazarın kendi el yazması başsayfası: ]] * Lubab al-muhassal fi usul ad-din (لباب المحصل في أصول الدين‎; lubābu ʾl-muḥaṣṣal fī uṣūli ʾd-dīn) * Schifa' as-sa'il (شفاء السائل‎; šifāʾu ʾs-sāʾil) * ʕallaqa li-l-Sultān * Kitāb al-ʿibar (كتاب العبر وديوان المبتدأ والخبر في أيام العرب والعجم والبربر ومن عاصرهم من ذوي 'السلطان الأكبر‎; ''kitābu ʾl-ʿibar wa-dīwānu ʾl-mubtadaʾ wa-ʾl-ḫabar fī ayyāmi ʾl-ʿarab wa-ʾl-ʿaǧam wa-ʾl-barbar wa-man ʿāṣara-hum min ḏawī ʾs-sulṭāni ʾl-akbar) * '''التعريف بابن خلدون ورحلته غربا وشرقا‎; at-taʿrīf bi-ʾbni Ḫaldūn wa-riḥlatu-hu ġarban wa-šarqan Kendi yaşam öyküsünü anlataan bu kitab 1050 yılında Kahire'de Muħammad ibn-Tāwīt at-Tanjī tarafından yayınlanmıştır. al-Muqaddima Mukaddime (المقدّمة; al-muqaddima) Franz Rosenthal'ın çeviriyazısı Muqaddımah İBN HALDÛN (ابن خلدون) Ebû Zeyd Veliyyüddîn Abdurrahmân b. Muhammed b. Muhammed b. Muhammed b. Hasen el-Hadramî el-Mağribî et-Tûnisî (ö. 808/1406) Meşhur tarihçi, sosyolog, filozof, siyaset ve devlet adamı. 1 Ramazan 732’de (27 Mayıs 1332) Tunus’ta doğdu. Aslen Yemen’in Hadramut bölgesinden olduğu için kendisi Muķaddime’de Hadramî nisbesini kullanmış, Tunus’ta doğmuş olması sebebiyle Tûnisî, hayatının büyük kısmını Kuzey Afrika’da geçirmesi dolayısıyla Mağribî nisbeleriyle de anılmıştır. İbn Hazm onun şeceresini vermiş (Cemhere, s. 430), kendisi de et-Ta‘rîf adlı eserinde (s. 1) bu şecereyi nakletmiş, ancak bunu şüpheyle karşıladığını ve eksikleri olduğunu belirtmiştir. İbn Haldûn’un mensup olduğu kabilenin reisi olan atası Vâil b. Hucr bir heyetle Medine’ye giderek Hz. Peygamber’i ziyaret etmiş, Resûl-i Ekrem’in, “Allahım, Vâil’i ve soyunu mübarek kıl!” şeklindeki duasını almış, ülkesine dönerken Muâviye b. Ebû Süfyân da onunla birlikte gönderilmişti. Vâil, Hz. Peygamber’den yetmiş kadar hadis rivayet etmiştir (et-TaǾrîf, s. 2; İbn Abdülber, III, 605; İbn Hacer, el-İśâbe, III, 592). Vâil’in torunları Endülüs’ün fethi sırasında buraya gelip Karmûne (Carmona) şehrine yerleşmişlerdi. Bu aileden Endülüs’e ilk gelen Hâlid b. Osman b. Hânî’dir. Hâlid ed-Dâhil olarak da bilinen Hâlid’in ismi Endülüs’te âdet olduğu üzere saygı ifadesi olarak “Haldûn” şeklinde söylenmeye başlanmış, onun soyundan gelenler de Benî Haldûn diye tanınmıştır. Karmûne’de bir süre ikamet eden Haldûnoğulları, daha sonra yerleştikleri İşbîliye’de (Sevilla) saygın bir aile olarak tanınmışlar, Endülüs’te ve Kuzey Afrika’da siyasî ve ilmî alanda önemli rol oynamışlardır. Tarihçi İbn Hayyân el-Kurtubî bu ailenin siyaset ve ilim alanındaki ününe işaret etmiştir (et-TaǾrîf, s. 5). Endülüs Emevî hükümdarlarından Emîr Abdullah zamanında (888-912) çıkan karışıklıklar sırasında İşbîliye’nin önde gelen ailelerinden Benî Ebû Abde ve Benî Haccâc ile birlikte Benî Haldûn da ayaklanmış ve bu üç aile İşbîliye’de yönetimi ele geçirmişti. Bu sırada Benî Haldûn’un başında Küreyb b. Osman ve kardeşi Hâlid bulunuyordu. Küreyb’in, X. yüzyılın başlarında ayaklanan İbrâhim b. Haccâc tarafından öldürülmesi Benî Haldûn’un siyasî hayattaki etkisini azaltmıştı. İbn Abbâd Mu‘temid-Alellah ve müttefiki Yûsuf b. Tâşfîn’in Kastilya (Castille) Kralı VI. Alfonso’yu yenilgiye uğrattıkları Zellâka (Sagrajos) Savaşı’nda (1086) Benî Haldûn onlarla birlikte hareket etti ve bu olaydan sonra siyasî alandaki itibarı tekrar yükselmeye başladı. Benî Haldûn mensupları, İşbîliye’ye hâkim olan İbn Abbâd Mu‘temid-Alellah tarafından önemli mevkilere getirildi. Murâbıtlar’ı ortadan kaldıran Muvahhidler Endülüs’ü ele geçirince kendilerini desteklemiş olan Ebû Hafs el-Hintâtî’yi İşbîliye’ye vali tayin ettiler. Ebû Hafs’tan sonra bu görevi oğlu Abdülvâhid ve torunu Ebû Zekeriyyâ yürüttü. Anne tarafından Benî Haldûn’un atası olan İbnü’l-Muhtesib Vali Ebû Zekeriyyâ’nın dostu idi. Ebû Zekeriyyâ İfrîkıye’ye geçip Muvahhidler’e karşı bağımsızlığını ilân ettiği sırada (625/1228) Kastilya kralı müslümanların elinde bulunan şehirleri işgale başlayınca kendilerine güvenli bir yer arayan Benî Haldûn, Hafsîler’in merkezi olan Tunus’a yerleşti. İbn Haldûn’un atalarından Ebû Bekir Muhammed, Hafsî Emîri I. Ebû İshak döneminde (1279-1282) defterdarlık görevine getirildi. Ancak Tunus’u işgal eden İbn Ebû Umâre tarafından idam edildi. İbn Haldûn’un dedesi Muhammed Bicâye’de (Becija) hâciblik mevkiine kadar yükseldi, daha sonra siyasî hayattan çekilip kendini ibadete verdi. Babası Muhammed ise siyasete girmeyip ilim, eğitim ve öğretimle meşgul oldu. İbn Haldûn ilk bilgileri babasından aldı, daha sonra Muhammed b. Sa‘d b. Bürrâl el-Ensârî’nin derslerine devam etti. Kur’an’ı ezberledi, kıraat ilmini öğrendi. Başta babası olmak üzere Muhammed b. Arabî el-Hasâyirî, Muhammed b. Şevvâş ez-Zerzâlî, Ahmed b. Kassâr, Muhammed b. Bahr, Muhammed b. Câbir el-Vâdîâşî gibi âlimlerden Arap dili ve edebiyatı konusunda dersler aldı. Ebû Temmâm ve Mütenebbî gibi şairlerin şiirleriyle el-Eġānî’deki şiirlerin bir bölümünü ezberledi. Vâdîâşî’den ayrıca Śaĥîĥ-i Müslim ve el-Muvaŧŧaǿ ile Kütüb-i Sitte’nin diğer kitaplarının bazı bölümlerini okudu. Muhammed b. Abdullah el-Ceyyânî, İbn Abdüsselâm el-Hevvârî ve Muhammed el-Kasîr gibi âlimlerden fıkıh tahsil etti. Yetiştiği siyasî ve içtimaî ortam İbn Haldûn’un ilmî kişiliğinin oluşması bakımından büyük önem taşır. Onun zamanında Tunus’ta Hafsîler, Fas’ta Merînîler, Tilimsân’da Abdülvâdîler, Endülüs’te Nasrîler (Benî Ahmer), Mısır’da Memlükler hüküm sürmekteydi. Kuzey Afrika ve Endülüs’teki devletler hem birbiriyle mücadele ediyor hem de kendi içlerinde sık sık taht kavgalarına girişiyorlardı. İbn Haldûn on altı yaşında iken Merînî Hükümdarı Sultan Ebü’l-Hasan Tunus’u işgal etti. Endülüs’ten Fas’a göç etmek zorunda kalan âlimlerin bir kısmını da beraberinde Tunus’a getirdi (748/1347). Tunus’a gelen Muhammed b. Süleyman es-Sattî, Ahmed ez-Zevâvî, Muhammed b. İbrâhim el-Âbilî, Ebü’l-Kāsım İbn Rıdvân, Ebû Muhammed Abdülmüheymin el-Hadramî gibi âlimlerden faydalanan İbn Haldûn, Abdülmüheymin’den hadis ve siyer, Zevâvî’den kıraat, Sattî’den fıkıh, Âbilî’den fıkıh usulü, kelâm, mantık, felsefe ve matematik dersleri aldı. Fahreddin er-Râzî’nin kelâm ilmindeki usulünü öğrendi. İbn Haldûn, 749’daki (1348) veba salgınında anne ve babasıyla hocalarının bir kısmını kaybetti. Bu sırada Tunus’u işgal etmiş olan Sultan Ebü’l-Hasan Fas’a dönmek zorunda kaldı. Beraberinde getirdiği âlimler de onunla birlikte Fas’a döndü. Hocalarıyla beraber Fas’a gidip öğrenimine orada devam etmeye karar veren İbn Haldûn’u ağabeyi Muhammed bu fikirden vazgeçirdi. Sultan Ebü’l-Hasan Tunus’tan ayrıldıktan sonra Hafsîler Tunus’ta tekrar iktidarı ele geçirdiler. Hafsî Sultanı II. Ebû İshak’ı vesayeti altına alıp bütün yetkileri elinde toplayan Vezir İbn Tafragîn, İbn Haldûn’u sultanın “alâmet kâtipliği” görevine getirdi. Hafsîler’in Kostantîne Emîri İbn Umâre Tunus üzerine yürüyünce sultanın ordusu Merre-Mâcenne’de yapılan savaşta bozguna uğradı (754/1353). Savaşa katılmış olan İbn Haldûn Biskre’ye kaçtı. Kışı burada geçirdikten sonra Tilimsân’a gitti. Tilimsân’da, babası Ebü’l-Hasan’ı tahttan uzaklaştırarak yerine geçen Merînî Sultanı Ebû İnân ve veziri Hasan b. Ömer’le görüştü. Vezirle birlikte geldiği Bicâye’de kışı geçirip Ebû İnân’ın daveti üzerine 755’te (1354) Merînîler’in başşehri Fas’a gitti. Kendisine yakın ilgi gösteren sultan onu ilim meclisini oluşturan âlimler arasına aldı. Bir yıl sonra da kâtiplik ve mühürdarlık görevine getirdi. İbn Haldûn bu sırada Fas’taki kütüphanelerde çalışmalar yaptı. Endülüs’ten buraya göç eden âlimlerden de faydalanarak bilgisini genişletti. Muhammed b. Muhammed el-Makkarî, İbnü’l-Hâc el-Billifîkī, Ebû Abdullah el-Alevî, Ebü’l-Kāsım Muhammed b. Yahyâ el-Bercî, Muhammed b. Abdürrezzâk onun Fas’ta faydalandığı hocalardır. İbn Haldûn, sultanın kendisine verdiği görevi ailesinin daha önce bulunduğu görevlerden aşağı görüyordu. Daha yüksek mevkilere ulaşmak için Sultan Ebû İnân aleyhinde düzenlenen bir komploya katılmakta sakınca görmedi. Ebû İnân, Bicâye’yi ele geçirdiği zaman buranın Hafsî Emîri Ebû Abdullah Muhammed’i esir alıp Fas’a getirmişti. İbn Haldûn, tekrar Bicâye emîri olması halinde kendisine hâciblik görevi verilmesi karşılığında esaretten kurtulması için çalışacağı hususunda Ebû Abdullah ile anlaştı. Sultan bu durumu öğrenince her ikisini de hapsetti (758/1357). Emîr Ebû Abdullah Muhammed bir süre sonra serbest bırakıldı, ancak İbn Haldûn iki yıl hapiste kaldı. Affedilmesi için sultana kasideler yazdıysa da ilgi görmedi. Sultan Ebû İnân’ın ölümü üzerine (759/1358) veziri Hasan b. Ömer diğer tutuklularla birlikte İbn Haldûn’u da serbest bıraktı ve onu eski görevine iade etti, ihsanlarda bulundu, ancak ülkesine dönmesine izin vermedi (et-TaǾrîf, s. 68). Veliaht Ebû Zeyyân’ı tahttan uzaklaştırarak Ebû İnân’ın küçük yaştaki oğlu Ebû Bekir es-Saîd’i tahta çıkaran Hasan b. Ömer bütün yetkileri elinde topladı. Merînîler’in ileri gelenleri vezire karşı ayaklanınca İbn Haldûn da bu harekete destek oldu. Taht kavgaları sırasında Endülüs’e kaçan Ebû İnân’ın kardeşi Ebû Sâlim lehinde faaliyetlere başladı. Ebû Sâlim 760’ta (1359) Merînî sultanı olunca İbn Haldûn’un itibarı arttı ve sır kâtipliğine getirildi. Sultan adına resmî yazılar yazma görevini üstlenen İbn Haldûn, bu görevleri yürütürken resmî yazıların dilini sadeleştirme yönünde gayret gösterdi. Şiir yazmaya daha fazla önem verdi. İki yıl sonra da hâkimlik görevine getirildi (a.g.e., s. 77). Vezir Ömer b. Abdullah öncülüğünde 762’de (1361) başlayan ayaklanma sonunda Sultan Ebû Sâlim öldürülüp Tâşfîn tahta çıkarıldı. Bu dönemde de görevde kalmayı başaran İbn Haldûn’un gözü daha yüksek mevkilerde idi. Bu husustaki çabaları sonuç vermeyince vezirle arası açıldı ve görevini bıraktı. Tilimsân ve çevresini Merînîler’den geri alan Abdülvâdîler’in hükümdarı Ebû Hammû’nun yanına gitmeye karar verdiyse de Ömer b. Abdullah buna engel oldu. Ancak Vezir Mes‘ûd b. Rahhû’nun ricası üzerine Tilimsân’a gitmemesi şartıyla Fas’tan ayrılmasına izin verilince Endülüs’e gitmeye karar verdi ve 8 Rebîülevvel 764’te (26 Aralık 1362) Gırnata’ya (Granada) ulaştı. Nasrî Hükümdarı Muhammed’in veziri ünlü müellif Lisânüddin İbnü’l-Hatîb Fas’ta sürgünde iken İbn Haldûn kendisine yardımcı olmuş, aralarında dostça ilişkiler kurulmuştu. Bu sayede İbn Haldûn büyük itibar gördü. Sultan onu, Kastilya Kralı Zalim Pedro ile görüşmelerde bulunmak ve siyasî ilişkileri düzeltmek için İşbîliye’ye gönderdi (765/1364). Pedro’nun, İşbîliye’de kalması halinde atalarının buradaki eski emlâkini kendisine vereceği yolundaki teklifini geri çevirdi. Bu görevdeki başarısı sultan nezdindeki itibarını daha da arttırdı (a.g.e., s. 85). Ailesini de yanına alan İbn Haldûn, Gırnata’da bir süre refah içinde yaşadıysa da çok geçmeden Vezir İbnü’l-Hatîb’le arası açıldı. Bu durum sultanın da ondan uzaklaşmasına sebep oldu. Endülüs’ten ayrılmayı düşünürken bir süre hapishanede birlikte kaldığı Bicâye’nin eski Hafsî emîri Ebû Abdullah Muhammed’in Bicâye’yi tekrar ele geçirdiğini ve kardeşi Ebû Zekeriyyâ İbn Haldûn’u vezir yaptığını öğrendi. Bir süre sonra Bicâye emîrinden hâciblik teklifi aldı. Nasrî sultanından izin alarak 766’da (1365) Bicâye’ye giden İbn Haldûn parlak bir törenle karşılandı. En yetkili kişi olarak devleti yönetmeye başladı. Öte yandan hatiplik ve ders verme işini de sürdürdü. Bu sırada Emîr Ebû Abdullah ile amcasının oğlu Kostantîne Emîri Ebü’l-Abbas Ahmed arasında meydana gelen anlaşmazlık savaşla sonuçlandı ve Ebû Abdullah öldürüldü (767/1366). Ebü’l-Abbas Bicâye üzerine yürümeye başlayınca devlet adamları İbn Haldûn’a, Emîr Ebû Abdullah’ın çocuklarından birinin sultan ilân edilmesini, Bicâye’nin savunulmasını teklif ettiler. Ancak bu teklifi kabule yanaşmayan İbn Haldûn şehri Ebü’l-Abbas’a teslim etti ve onun hizmetine girmekte bir sakınca görmedi. Sultan da onu görevinde bırakarak ödüllendirdi. Fakat kısa bir süre sonra ondan şüphelenmeye başladı. Sultanın kendisine karşı tavrının değiştiğini farkeden İbn Haldûn izin alarak Bicâye’den ayrıldı. Bu arada sultan âni bir kararla onun tutuklanmasını emretti, kendisini yakalatamayınca kardeşi Ebû Zekeriyyâ Yahyâ’yı Bûne’de (Bone) hapsetti. İbn Haldûn, bir süre bazı Arap kabileleri arasında dolaştıktan sonra Biskre’ye geldi ve buraya yerleşti. Altı yıl kaldığı Biskre’de göçebe kabileleri yakından tanıdı. Kabilelerin siyasî desteğini sağlama konusunda usta olduğundan bu dönemde emîrler ve sultanlar onun bu yeteneğinden faydalanmaya çalıştılar. İbn Haldûn, bu yıllarda Tilimsân Sultanı Ebû Hammû’dan hâciblik teklifi aldıysa da kabul etmedi. Fakat kabileler arasında sultana destek sağlama görevini yürütmek zorunda kaldı. Daha sonra Merînî Sultanı Ebû Fâris Abdülazîz b. Hasan’ın Tilimsân üzerine yürümeye hazırlandığını haber aldı. Ebû Hammû’nun tahtını kaybedeceğini anlayınca tekrar Endülüs’e gitmek için izin aldı. Liman şehri Hüneyn’de iken yakalanıp Sultan Ebû Fâris’in huzuruna getirildi. Ebû Fâris, Merînîler’in hizmetini bırakıp düşmanlarını desteklediği için onu şiddetle kınadı. İbn Haldûn kendisinden özür dileyip Bicâye’nin ele geçirilmesi konusunda faydalı bilgiler verince sultan onu serbest bıraktı. İbn Haldûn, bu olaydan sonra Tilimsân yakınındaki Ubbâd’da bulunan ünlü sûfî Ebû Medyen’in türbesine giderek burada inzivaya çekildi. Kısa bir süre sonra Tilimsân’ı ele geçiren Ebû Fâris, onu kabileler arasında Ebû Hammû aleyhinde faaliyette bulunmak için görevlendirdi. Ebû Hammû’nun ağır bir yenilgiye uğramasıyla sonuçlanan bir baskına İbn Haldûn da katıldı. Biskre’de bir müddet daha ikamet eden İbn Haldûn bu arada Tilimsân’a gidip Sultan Ebû Fâris’i ziyaret etti, ihsanına nâil oldu. Sultan ona bazı kabileleri kendisine bağlama görevi verdi. İbn Haldûn, bu konuda başarılı olamamakla birlikte sultanın veziri İbn Gāzî’nin isyancılara karşı giriştiği harekâtta faydalı hizmetler yaptıktan sonra Biskre’ye döndü. Biskre Emîri Ahmed b. Yûsuf’un isyan hazırlığı içinde bulunduğunu hissedince ailesini de yanına alarak Tilimsân Sultanı Ebû Fâris’in yanına gitmek üzere yola çıktı. Yolda sultanın vefat ettiğini, oğlu Saîd’in tahta geçtiğini haber alınca Fas’a gitmeye karar verdi. Ebû Hammû’nun kışkırttığı eşkıyanın baskınından canını zor kurtarıp güçlükle Fas’a ulaştı. Sultan Saîd’i vesayeti altında bulunduran Vezir İbn Gāzî onu iyi karşıladı. Bir süre burada ilmî faaliyetlerine devam etti ve ders verdi. İbn Haldûn, Fas’ta çıkan karışıklıklar sonucunda Sultan Saîd ve veziri İbn Gāzî’nin görevden uzaklaştırılıp eski sultan Ebû Sâlim’in oğlu Ebü’l-Abbas Ahmed’in tahta çıkması üzerine (776/1374) kendisine güvenmeyen yeni yönetim tarafından tutuklandı. Serbest bırakıldığında artık Fas’ta rahat edemeyeceğini, gidecek başka bir yeri de olmadığını anladı. Bu sırada Lisânüddin İbnü’l-Hatîb’i idamdan kurtarmak için yaptığı teşebbüslerden bir sonuç alamadı. Ailesini Fas’ta bırakarak 1374’te Endülüs’e gitti. Fas yönetimi, Endülüs’te kendi aleyhlerinde birtakım entrikalar çevireceğinden kaygılandığı için Nasrî sultanından onun geri gönderilmesini istedi. Sultan bu isteğe uyup İbn Haldûn’u ülkesinden uzaklaştırdı. Liman şehri Hüneyn’de bir süre kalan İbn Haldûn, Tilimsân’a dönmek için bazı aracılar yoluyla Sultan Ebû Hammû’dan ricada bulundu. Sultan ricasını kabul edince ailesiyle birlikte 1 Şevval 776’da (5 Mart 1375) Tilimsân’a geçti. Burada kendini ilme ve öğretime adamaya karar verdi. Ancak Ebû Hammû kısa bir süre sonra onu bazı kabileler arasında çıkan anlaşmazlıkları yatıştırmakla görevlendirdi. Bu görevi istemeyerek kabul eden İbn Haldûn yolda fikir değiştirip Benî Arîf kabilesinin yanına gitti. Kabilenin ileri gelenleri, aralarında kalması ve ailesinin de yanına gönderilmesi için Ebû Hammû’dan izin aldılar. Benî Tûcîn beldesindeki İbn Selâme Kalesi’ne yerleşen İbn Haldûn burada dört yıl sakin bir hayat yaşadı, el-Ǿİber adlı tarihini yazmaya başladı. el-Ǿİber’in birinci kitabını oluşturan ünlü Muķaddime’sinin müsveddelerini 779’da (1377) tamamladı (s. 1365; et-TaǾrîf, s. 229). Daha sonra el-Ǿİber’in Arap, Berber ve Zenâte kısmını yazmaya koyuldu. Kitabı için kaynak eserlere ihtiyacı olduğundan Sultan Ebü’l-Abbas’tan izin alarak 780’de (1378) Tunus’a gitti. Sultanın himayesinde ilmî çalışmalarına devam ederken aynı zamanda ders verdi. el-Ǿİber’i tamamlayarak sultana ithaf etti. Eserin “Tunus nüshası” diye bilinen bu nüshası Muķaddime ile Kuzey Afrika’daki Arap ve Berber hânedanlarını, İslâm öncesi ve sonrası Arap tarihini konu alan kısmı ihtiva etmektedir. Tunus’ta sakin bir hayat yaşayan, bu arada çevresinde toplanan öğrencilere ders veren İbn Haldûn başmüftü İbn Arafe’nin şiddetli muhalefetiyle karşılaştı. 783’te (1381) sultanın İbn Yemlûl’e karşı açtığı sefere istemeyerek katıldı. Ertesi yıl da sultanın çıkacağı sefere iştirak etmek zorunda kalacağını hesaplayan İbn Haldûn, hacca gitmek istediğini söyleyerek Tunus’tan ayrılmak için sultandan izin aldı. Ramazan bayramında İskenderiye’ye ulaştı (1-3 Şevval 784/8-10 Aralık 1382). Bir süre sonra hacdan vazgeçip Kahire’ye gitmeye karar verdi. Memlük Sultanı el-Melikü’z-Zâhir Berkuk’un tahta çıkmasından kısa bir müddet sonra Kahire’ye ulaşan İbn Haldûn burada iyi karşılandı. Çevresinde pek çok öğrenci toplandı, Ezher Camii’nde verdiği dersler büyük ilgi gördü (et-TaǾrîf, s. 248). Makrîzî, İbn Tağrîberdî ve Sehâvî gibi tarihçiler İbn Haldûn’un geniş bilgisi ve etkili hitabetiyle hayranlık uyandırdığını kaydederler. Altunboğa el-Cübânî tarafından himaye edilen ve Sultan Berkuk’la iyi ilişkiler kuran İbn Haldûn ailesinin Tunus’tan ayrılmasını sağladı. Bir süre sonra Kamhiye Medresesi müderrisliğine tayin edildi. Burada verdiği ilk derste birçok âlim ve devlet adamı da hazır bulundu. Sultan Berkuk, Mâlikî Kādılkudâtı Cemâleddin Abdurrahman b. Süleyman’ı azledip 19 Cemâziyelâhir 786’da (8 Ağustos 1384) yerine İbn Haldûn’u tayin etti ve kendisine “Veliyyüddin” unvanını verdi. Sâlihiyye Medresesi’nde düzenlenen bir törenle göreve başlayan İbn Haldûn görevini başarılı bir şekilde yürüttü. Bu durum, çıkarları zedelenen bazı önemli kişiler tarafından eleştirilmesine sebep oldu. Birkaç ay sonra ailesinin de içinde bulunduğu geminin İskenderiye yakınında battığını öğrendi. Bu sırada kadılık görevinden alınıp Zâhiriyye-Berkukıyye Medresesi müderrisliğine tayin edildi. 789 (1387) yılında hac görevini yerine getirdikten sonra Kahire’ye dönen İbn Haldûn, Muharrem 791’de (Ocak 1389) Sargatmışiyye Medresesi müderrisliğine getirildi. Burada hadis dersleri verdi. Üç ay sonra Sultan Baybars tarafından inşa edilen Baybars Hankahı başkanlığına tayin edildi. Aynı yıl Halep Valisi Yelboğa en-Nâsırî, Sultan Berkuk’u tahttan uzaklaştırınca bütün görevleri sona erdi. Ancak kısa bir süre sonra Sultan Berkuk tekrar tahta geçince onu eski görevlerine iade etti. Fakat Sultan Berkuk’un azli için verilen fetvada imzası bulunduğundan Baybars Hankahı başkanlığından azledildi (a.g.e., s. 330). Bunun üzerine bir kaside yazarak sultanın gönlünü alan İbn Haldûn 15 Ramazan 801’de (21 Mayıs 1399) Mâlikî başkadılığına getirildi. Aynı yıl Sultan Berkuk’un yerine geçen oğlu el-Melikü’n-Nâsır Ferec ondan görevlerini sürdürmesini istedi. Sultanın 1400’de Suriye’ye yaptığı sefere katılan İbn Haldûn sefer dönüşü Kudüs’ü, Beytülahm’ı (Beytlehem) ve Hz. İbrâhim’in kabrini ziyaret etti. Kahire’ye dönüp kadılık görevine devam etmeye başladıktan kısa bir süre sonra bu görevden alındı (15 Muharrem 803/5 Eylül 1400). Timur’un Suriye’ye saldırıp Halep’i zaptettiği ve Dımaşk’a yürüdüğü haberi Kahire’ye ulaşınca Sultan Ferec ordusuyla Dımaşk’a geldi; İbn Haldûn da onun yanında bulunuyordu. İki ordu arasında küçük çatışmaların meydana geldiği bir sırada sultan Kahire’de bir ayaklanma teşebbüsü olduğu haberini alınca Mısır’a döndü. Dımaşk valisi, ulemânın barış yoluyla şehrin Timur’a teslim edilmesi teklifini kabul etmeyip şehri savunmaya devam ederken İbn Haldûn ulemâ ile de istişare ederek Timur’la görüşmek için gizlice ordugâha gitti. Timur’a Kuzey Afrika ve asabiyet teorisi konusunda bilgi verdi. Onun isteği üzerine bu bilgileri yazılı olarak da kendisine sundu (803/1401). Bu görüşme sırasında Timur’u uzun uzadıya övmüş, kâhinlerin ve müneccimlerin gelmesini bekledikleri ulu hakanın kendisi olduğunu söylemiştir (a.g.e., s. 370-373; İbn Arabşah, s. 353-356). İbn Haldûn Mısır’da iken el-Ǿİber üzerindeki çalışmalarına devam etti. Doğu’daki kavimlerin ve hânedanların tarihlerini de ekleyerek eseri genel bir tarih haline getirdi. Muķaddime diye bilinen birinci kitabına birtakım ilâvelerde bulundu ve düzeltmeler yaptı. “et-TaǾrîf bi’bni Ħaldûn müǿellifi hâźe’l-kitâb” adıyla düzenlediği otobiyografisini el-Ǿİber’in sonuna ekledi ve son şeklini verdiği nüshayı Fas’ta Câmiu’l-Karaviyyîn Kütüphanesi’ne vakfedilmek üzere Sultan Ebû Fâris Abdülazîz b. Hasan’a gönderdi. el-Ǿİber’in ve Muķaddime’nin Tunus nüshasından farklı olan bu nüshası “en-nüshatü’l-Fârisiyye” diye bilinmektedir. İbn Haldûn 803-808 (1401-1406) yılları arasında dört defa daha kadılık makamına getirildi. Bu görevi yürütürken 26 Ramazan 808’de (17 Mart 1406) vefat etti ve Bâbünnasr karşısındaki Sûfiye Kabristanı’na defnedildi. Bugün kabrinin yeri tam olarak bilinmemektedir. Hayatının ilk yirmi yılını Tunus’ta, yirmi altı yılını Cezayir, Fas ve Endülüs’te, dört yılını yine Tunus’ta, son yirmi dört yılını da Kahire’de geçiren İbn Haldûn iyi bir eğitim görmüş, küçük yaştan itibaren ilim ve fikir hayatına ilgi duymuş, ancak siyasetin cazibesinden kurtulamamıştır. Devletin en üst kademelerinde bulunma hırsı takibata uğramasına, sürgün ve hapsedilmesine sebep olmuştur. Sıkıntılı bazı dönemleri olmakla birlikte genellikle saray ve konaklarda refah içinde itibarlı bir hayat sürmüştür. Merînî, Hafsî ve Abdülvâdî hânedanlarının yönetiminde bazan sultan ve emîrler kadar etkili olmuş, iktidarların el değiştirmesinde önemli roller oynamış, bu özelliğiyle hem desteğine ihtiyaç duyulan hem muhalefetinden korkulan bir kişi durumuna gelmiştir. Diğer taraftan sık sık kabileler arasında dolaşarak bedevî kabile hayatını yakından tanımış, fırsat buldukça da ilim ve öğretimle meşgul olmuştur. Ünlü Muķaddime’sini böyle bir bilgi ve deney birikimiyle kaleme almıştır. İbnü’l-Hatîb, İbnü’l-Ahmer, Ahmed Bâbâ et-Tinbüktî ve İbnü’l-Kādî gibi Endülüslü ve Kuzey Afrikalı müellifler İbn Haldûn’u övmüş, ilim ve edebiyat alanındaki geniş bilgisine dikkat çekmişlerdir. Cemâleddin el-Beşbîşî, İbn Hacer el-Askalânî, Nûreddin el-Heysemî, Şemseddin er-Rekrakî, Bedreddin el-Aynî, Sehâvî gibi Mısırlı ve Doğulu âlimler ise genellikle onu takdir etmekle beraber bazı zaaflarına ve duygusal davranışlarına işaret etmişlerdir. Mısır’da Mağrib kıyafetiyle dolaşması, azledilince alçak gönüllü davranması, göreve gelince kimseyi tanımaması, çıkarını ve makamını korumak için dostlarına ve velinimeti olan kişilere zarar verecek faaliyetlere girişmekten çekinmemesi, Halep nâibi Yelboğa en-Nâsırî’nin isyanı sırasında Sultan Berkuk’un azli yönünde ulemânın hazırladığı fetvaya imza atması, Fâtımîler’in Hz. Hüseyin’in soyundan geldiklerini söylemesi, Şemseddin er-Rekrakî aleyhinde sahte bir evrak düzenlemesi vb. birçok zaafından bahsedilmiştir. Tunus Kadısı İbn Arafe onun fıkıh bilgisinin yetersiz sayıldığını, İbn Hacer el-Heytemî Hz. Hüseyin’in katlini meşrû gördüğünü, Şemseddin er-Rekrakî şer‘î ilimleri bilmediğini, aklî ilimlerde orta seviyede, hitabet ve sohbetinin ise fevkalâde olduğunu ileri sürmüşlerdir. İbn Haldûn aleyhinde söylenenleri Kitâbü’l-Ķuđât adlı eserine alan Bihiştî onun birçok şeyle suçlandığını, ancak bunların çoğunun aslının bulunmadığını belirtir (Abdurrahman Bedevî, s. 328-330). İbrâhim el-Bagunî, Muhammed b. Ammâr el-Kāhirî el-Mâlikî, Ebû Hâmid İbn Zahîre ve öğrencisi Makrîzî İbn Haldûn’u övmüşler, özellikle Muķaddime’deki görüşlerinin önemine işaret etmişlerdir. İbn Haldûn’un el-Ǿİber’de Kuzey Afrika konusunda verdiği bilgileri takdir eden Aynî onun Doğu İslâm dünyasını iyi bilmediğine işaret eder (a.g.e., s. 335). Bir bakıma İbn Haldûn’un öğrencisi sayılan İbn Hacer el-Askalânî ise Makrîzî’nin onu övmesini abartılı bulur, üstadının daha çok Câhiz gibi kelime oyunları yaptığını ve belâgatla tanındığını söyler (a.g.e., s. 331). İbn Hacer’in bu değerlendirmesine katılan Sehâvî İbn Haldûn’un özellikle tarihçiliğini över. İbn Hacer el-Askalânî ve Bedreddin el-Aynî gibi çağdaşı olan âlimler İbn Haldûn’u anlatırken tarih, toplum ve devlet konusundaki özgün görüşlerinin farkında olmamışlar, Makrîzî dışındaki müellifler ise onu sıradan bir tarihçi gibi görmüşlerdir. Makrîzî, İbn Tağrîberdî ve Kalkaşendî gibi Mısırlı tarihçiler İbn Haldûn’dan övgüyle bahsetmişler ve eserlerinden faydalanmışlardır. Makrîzî’nin de dediği gibi faziletine, asaletine ve şerefine rağmen İbn Haldûn’un düşmanı, çekemeyeni ve muhalifleri hiçbir zaman eksik olmamıştır (a.g.e., s. 334). Kendine mahsus fikir ve metoduyla sonraki nesiller üzerinde derin etkiler uyandıran İbn Haldûn’un adına nisbetle Tunuslu Hayreddin Paşa tarafından 22 Aralık 1896’da el-Cem‘iyyetü’l-Haldûniyye adlı bir kültür cemiyeti kurulmuştur. Eserleri. 1. Lübâbü’l-Muĥaśśal fî uśûli’d-dîn. İbn Haldûn’un Safer 752’de (Nisan 1351) tamamladığı eser, Fahreddin er-Râzî’nin el-Muĥaśśal’ının kısaltılmış şekli olup bedîhiyyât, ma‘lûmât, ilâhiyyât ve sem‘iyyât adlı dört bölüm ve bir hâtimeden meydana gelir. Müellif el-Muĥaśśal’ı kısaltırken metne bağlı kaldığını, Nasîrüddîn-i Tûsî’nin bu esere yazdığı Telhîs’ten yararlanarak metne bazı ilâveler yaptığını, kendinden çok az şey kattığını ifade eder. Lübâbü’l-muĥaśśal İbn Haldûn’un, hocası Âbilî’nin etkisiyle genç yaşta yazmış olduğu bir eser olması bakımından dikkate değer (Muhammed Abdullah İnân, s. 150-153; Abdurrahman Bedevî, s. 33-38). Müellif hattıyla olan nüshası İspanya’da Escurial Library’de (nr. 1614) bulunan eser Luciano Rubio tarafından neşredilerek İspanyolca’ya çevrilmiş (Tetuan 1952), ayrıca Refîk el-Acem (Beyrut 1995) ve Abbas M. H. Süleyman (İskenderiye 1996) tarafından yayımlanmıştır. 2. Şifâǿü’s-sâǿil* li-tehźîbi’l-mesâǿil. Bu kitap hakkında ne çağdaşı İbnü’l-Hatîb’in ne de İbn Haldûn’un kendi eserlerinde bilgi bulunmaktadır. Şeyh Zerrûk, Abdülkādir el-Fâsî, Ebû Abdullah el-Misnâvî gibi bazı Kuzey Afrikalı müellifler onun bu adı taşıyan bir eseri bulunduğunu söylemişler, Ali Abdülvâhid Vâfî (Muķaddime, neşredenin girişi, I, 152) ve M. Abdülganî Hasan ise (Mecelle 1961, s. 66-67) Şifâǿü’s-sâǿil’in İbn Haldûn’un babasının amcası Abdurrahman’a ait olduğunu ileri sürmüşlerdir. Muhammed Abdullah İnân, Abdurrahman Bedevî ve Muhammed b. Tâvît et-Tancî gibi çağdaş araştırmacılar eserin İbn Haldûn’a ait olduğunu savunmuşlardır. İbn Haldûn’un bu eseri Muķaddime’den önce 1372-1374 yılları arasında Fas’ta iken yazdığı kabul edilmektedir. İbrâhim eş-Şâtıbî (ö. 790/1388), Fas âlimlerine bir mektup göndererek tasavvufa girmek isteyen bir kişinin şeyhe bağlanmasının şart olup olmadığını sormuş, İbn Haldûn da soruyu bu eseriyle cevaplandırmıştır. Muhammed b. Tâvît et-Tancî tarafından yayımlanan eseri (İstanbul 1957) Süleyman Uludağ Tasavvufun Mahiyeti adıyla Türkçe’ye çevirmiştir (İstanbul 1977). 3. Kitâbü’l-Ǿİber (Kitâbü Tercemâni’l-Ǿİber) ve dîvânü’l-mübtedeǿ ve’l-ħaber fî eyyâmi’l-ǾArab ve’l-ǾAcem ve’l-Berber ve men-âŝarahüm min-źevi’s-sulŧâni’l-ekber. İbn Haldûn’un bir dünya tarihi niteliği taşıyan bu eseri önsöz ve giriş mahiyetinde kaleme aldığı ve “mukaddime” adını verdiği bölümle üç kitaptan oluşan yedi ciltten meydana gelir. Müellif girişte tarih ilminin önemine, tarih yazımında takip edilen usullerin araştırılmasına, tarihçilerin düştükleri hatalara, sahip oldukları asılsız kanaatlere ve bunların sebeplerine temas etmiş, tarih ilminin kapsamlı bir tarifini yaparak kendi tarih anlayışını ortaya koymuştur. “Beşerî umran ilmi” adını verdiği yeni ve özgün bir ilim dalı kurduğunu, kendisinden önce bu alanda hiç kimsenin araştırma yapmadığını ve bu ilmi kurarken kimseden faydalanmadığını belirten İbn Haldûn, güttüğü amaç ve buna ulaşmak için izlediği yöntem hakkında da sağlıklı bilgiler verir. Bu sebeple araştırmacılar bu girişe ayrı bir değer vermişlerdir. İbn Haldûn’un Muķaddime* olarak bilinen meşhur eseri el-Ǿİber’in birinci kitabıyla bu önsöz ve girişten meydana gelir. İbn Haldûn’a haklı bir şöhret kazandıran, İslâm ve hatta dünya düşünce tarihinin en özgün eserlerinden biri olan Muķaddime’ye bu adı İbn Haldûn vermemiştir. el-Ǿİber’in altı ana bölüme ayrılan I. cildi zamanla Muķaddime diye anılır olmuştur. Bu birinci kitap çok defa diğer kitaplardan ayrı olarak istinsah edilmiştir. Muķaddime ilk olarak Nasr el-Hûrînî tarafından basılmış (Bulak 1274), Etienne-Marc Quatremere de üç cilt halinde tenkitli neşrini yapmıştır (Paris 1858). Eserin daha sonra da birçok baskısı yapılmış ve çeşitli dillere tercüme edilmiştir. el-Ǿİber’in ikinci kitabı, başlangıçtan İbn Haldûn’un zamanına kadar kavimlerin ve hânedanların, başta Araplar olmak üzere onlara komşu olan Nabatîler, Süryânîler, Farslar, yahudiler, eski Mısırlılar, Yunanlılar, Rumlar, Türkler ve Franklar gibi milletlerin tarihini kapsar. Eserin II-V. ciltlerini oluşturan bu kitapta İbn Haldûn kısaca Hz. Peygamber, Hulefâ-yi Râşidîn, Emevîler ve Abbâsîler, Doğu İslâm dünyasındaki diğer müslüman hânedanların tarihine de yer vermiştir. İbn Haldûn, el-Ǿİber’in fazla özgün kabul edilmeyen bu bölümünü yazarken geniş ölçüde Taberî ve Mes‘ûdî gibi tarihçilerin verdikleri bilgileri aktarmakla yetinmiştir. Bununla beraber bu kısımda yer yer güzel tahlillere, mâkul açıklamalara ve gerçekçi yorumlara da rastlanır. el-Ǿİber’de olayları Taberî gibi kronolojik değil Belâzürî ve Mes‘ûdî gibi konularına ve dönemlere göre anlatan İbn Haldûn’un tarihî olayları Muķaddime’de ortaya koyduğu esaslara uygun ve tenkitli bir şekilde yorumlayıp yorumlayamadığı, tarih felsefesiyle ilgili teorisini eserine uygulayıp uygulamadığı tartışılan bir konu olmuştur. el-Ǿİber’in üçüncü kitabı, Berberîler’in ve Zenâteliler’in tarihini ele alan bir Kuzey Afrika (Mağrib) tarihi olup eserin VI ve VII. ciltlerini oluşturur. Bu bölümde İbn Haldûn, Doğulu İslâm tarihçilerinin fazla bilgi sahibi olmadıkları için eserlerinde yeterince yer vermedikleri Mağrib tarihiyle ilgili çok değerli bilgiler verir. Ayrıca bu bilgilerin büyük bir kısmı şahsî gözlemlerine, sözlü rivayetlere ve günümüze ulaşmamış bazı belgelere dayanmaktadır. İbn Haldûn, el-Ǿİber’in son cildine “et-TaǾrîf bi’bni Ħaldûn müǿellifi hâźe’l-kitâb” başlığı altında kendi biyografisini de eklemiştir. Başlangıçta hayatının 797 (1395) yılına kadar olan kısmını anlattığı bu bölümü el-Ǿİber’in bir zeyli olarak düşünen İbn Haldûn (bu bölüm 1284’te 1867 el-Ǿİber’in zeylinde, 1322’de 1904 Muķaddime’nin hâmişinde yayımlanmıştır) daha sonra eseri tekrar ele almış, hayatının 807’ye (1405) kadar olan kısmını yazmıştır. İbn Haldûn, son şekliyle “et-TaǾrîf”i ayrı bir kitap olarak düşündüğünden et-TaǾrîf bi’bni Ħaldûn müǿellifi’l-kitâb ve riĥletühû ġarben ve şarķen şeklinde adlandırmıştır. Eserin bu genişletilmiş şekli Tancî tarafından yayımlanmıştır (Kahire 1951). XI. (XVII.) yüzyıldan sonra eserin adı bazı kaynaklarda ve kataloglarda (meselâ bk. Brockelmann, GAL Suppl., II, 342) Riĥletü İbn Ħaldûn şeklinde kaydedilmiş, bu durum İbn Haldûn’un bu isimde ayrı bir eseri bulunduğu şeklinde bir yanlış anlamaya sebep olmuştur. Eserin tenkitli neşrini yapan Tancî’nin belirttiğine göre İbn Haldûn et-TaǾrîf’i Tunus’ta yazmış, daha sonra da eklemeler yapmıştır. Bedevî ise kitabın iki aşamada Kahire’de yazıldığı görüşündedir (Müǿellefâtü İbn Ħaldûn, s. 74). İbn Haldûn’un sonradan yaptığı ilâveden önceki şeklini 797’de (1395) Mısır’da tamamladığını belirtmesi (et-TaǾrîf, s. 278) eserin Kahire’de yazıldığını göstermektedir. İbn Haldûn, et-TaǾrîf’te sadece kendi hayatına dair bilgi vermekle yetinmeyip şahit olduğu veya içinde yaşadığı içtimaî, siyasî, tarihî, edebî ve kültürel faaliyetler hakkında geniş açıklamalar yapmıştır. Görev yaptığı hânedanlıklar, devlet düzeni ve saray hayatına dair verdiği bilgiler Muķaddime’deki teorilerini aydınlatıcı, el-Ǿİber’deki bilgileri tamamlayıcı mahiyettedir. Bu eserde yer alan bazı resmî yazışmalar, fermanlar, hükümdarlar arasında teâti edilen mektuplar tarihî birer belge niteliğindedir. Başta Lisânüddin İbnü’l-Hatîb olmak üzere İbn Haldûn’un dostlarına, devlet adamlarına, âlimlere, şairlere, ediplere yazdığı mektuplar da o çağdaki içtimaî, siyasî ve edebî hayat hakkında değerli bilgiler ihtiva etmektedir. Şiir yazmaya da heves eden İbn Haldûn 380 beyit kadar şiirini bu eserine almıştır. Kamhiyye, Zâhiriyye ve Sargatmışiyye medreselerine müderris tayin edilmesi dolayısıyla yaptığı açış konuşmaları, hitabeleri, verdiği ilk dersler onun nesir ve hitabet kabiliyeti hakkında bir fikir vermektedir (et-TaǾrîf, s. 280, 293). İbnü’l-Hatîb ile mektuplaşmaları (a.g.e., s. 82-155), Gırnata sultanının veziri İbn Zemrek ile Gırnata Kadısı Ebü’l-Hasan el-Binnî’nin ona yazdıkları iltifat ve övgü dolu mektuplar o dönemin edebiyat, sanat anlayışı ve dostluk ilişkileri konusunda bilgi vermesi bakımından önemlidir. İbn Haldûn, et-TaǾrîf’i uzun bir zaman dilimi içinde yazdığından eserde yer yer tekrarlara rastlanır. Müellifin eserde izlenimlerine ve duygularına çok az yer verdiği görülmektedir. Olayların kendisini nasıl etkilediğini fazla anlatmaz. Meselâ iki yıl süren hapishane hayatı, veba salgını yüzünden ölen annesi, babası ve hocaları, batan gemide boğulan ailesi hakkında kısa bilgiler vermekle yetinmiştir. Evlilikleri, çocukları ve kardeşlerine dair verdiği bilgiler de çok sınırlıdır. Sadece Mısır’da kadı olduğu zaman irat ettiği hutbede ve Timur’la görüşmesini anlattığı bölümde izlenimlerine yer vermiş, duygularını dile getirmiştir. Bütün bunlardan, onun bu eserde daha çok övünmeye vesile olan hususlara yer verdiği anlaşılmaktadır. et-TaǾrîf ayrıca, İbn Haldûn’un Muķaddime’de söz konusu ettiği tarih ve toplumla ilgili görüşlerinin oluşum biçimini ve niteliğini anlamaya yardımcı olması bakımından önem taşır. Eser aynı zamanda bir tür itiraflar niteliğinde de görülmüştür. İbn Haldûn bu eserinde bazı zaaflarından ve hatalarından bahsetmiş, yaptığı hataları mâzur göstermeye çalışmıştır. et-TaǾrîf, Baron Mac-Guckin de Slane tarafından Fransızca’ya (“Autobiographie d’Ibn Khaldun”, JA, III 1844, s. 5-60, 187-210, 291-308, 325-353), Walter Joseph Fischel tarafından da İngilizce’ye (“Ibn Khaldun’s Autobiography in the Light of External Arabic Sources”, Studi Orientalistici in onore di Giorgio Levi Della Vida, I 1956, s. 287-308) tercüme edilmiştir. el-Ǿİber’in Muķaddime ve et-TaǾrîf bölümlerinin ayrı baskıları yanında tamamının ilk baskısı yedi cilt halinde Mısır’da yapılmıştır (Bulak 1284; Beyrut 1399/1979). Abdüllatif Subhî Paşa, Mehmed Ali Paşa’nın teşvikiyle el-Ǿİber’in ikinci ve üçüncü kitabını Türkçe’ye çevirmeye başlamış ve İran’da Sâsânîler sülâlesine kadar olan kısmı tamamlayıp Miftâĥu’l-Ǿİber adıyla neşretmiş (İstanbul 1276), daha sonra da iki cüz halinde Selefkiler ve Eşkâniyân’dan bahseden ve onların paralarını inceleyen bir zeyil yazarak Tekmiletü’l-Ǿİber adıyla yayımlamıştır (İstanbul 1278). Bu zeyil Halîl el-Hûrî tarafından Arapça’ya tercüme edilmiştir (Beyrut, ts.). el-Ǿİber’in Mağrib tarihine ait VI ve VII. ciltleri Histoire des berbères et des dynasties musulmanes de l’Afrique septentrionale adıyla Baron Mac-Guckin de Slane tarafından Fransızca’ya tercüme edilmiş ve Kitâbü Târîħi’d-düveli’l-İslâmiyye bi’l-Maġrib adıyla Arapça metniyle birlikte iki cilt halinde basılmıştır (Alger 1847-1851). Nasrîler’le ilgili bölümün De Slane’ın tercümesinde mevcut olmayan kısmını da Maurice Gaudefroy-Demombynes tercüme etmiş (Histoire des Benoul Ahmar, rois de Grenade, Paris 1898), Abdülmuhammed Âyetî eseri el-Ǿİber Târîħ-i İbn-i Ħaldûn adıyla Farsça’ya çevirerek dört cilt halinde yayımlamıştır (Tahran 1368). Bunlardan başka İbnü’l-Hatîb, İbn Haldûn’un İbn Rüşd’ün eserlerini özetlediği bir kitabıyla Merînî Hükümdarı Ebû İnân’a veya Nasrî Hükümdarı V. Muhammed el-Ganî-Billâh’a sunmak üzere mantık konusunda yazdığı rivayet edilen bir risâlesi, hesaba dair bir kitabı, kendisinin fıkıh usulüne dair bir manzumesi ve Bûsîrî’nin Ķaśîdetü’l-bürde’sine yazdığı bir şerhi olduğunu söyler (el-İĥâŧa, III, 507-508). Kâtib Çelebi de Şerĥu Ķaśîdeti İbn ǾAbdûn adlı bir eseri ona nisbet eder (Keşfü’ž-žunûn, II, 228). İbn Haldûn, Timur’un isteği üzerine Kuzey Afrika ülkelerini kısaca tanıtan on iki sayfalık bir risâle yazdığını, bunun Moğol (Tatar) diline tercüme edildiğini söyler (et-TaǾrîf, s. 370; Abdurrahman Bedevî, s. 286-287). BİBLİYOGRAFYA: İbn Haldûn, el-Ǿİber, VII, 379 vd.; a.mlf., Muķaddime (nşr. Ali Abdülvâhid Vâfî), Kahire 1951, tür.yer.; ayrıca neşredenin girişi, I, 30-113, 123, 152; a.e. (trc. F. Rosenthal), New York 1967, tercüme edenin girişi, I, s. VII-XIV, XXII-LXVII; a.mlf., et-TaǾrîf bi’bn Ħaldûn (nşr. Muhammed b. Tâvît et-Tancî), Kahire 1951, s. 1-2, 5, 21-22, 68, 77, 82-155, 229, 248, 278, 280, 293, 314, 330, 370-373; ayrıca bk. tür.yer.; İbn Hazm, Cemhere, Kahire 1948, s. 430; İbn Abdülber, el-İstîǾâb, III, 592, 605; İbnü’l-Hatîb, el-İĥâŧa, III, 497-516; İbn Hacer, RefǾu’l-iśr Ǿan Ķuđâti Mıśr (nşr. Ali Muhammed Ömer), Kahire 1418/1998, s. 233-237; a.mlf., el-İśâbe, Kahire 1939, III, 592, 595; a.mlf., İnbâǿü’l-ġumr, V, 328-332; İbn Arabşah, ǾAcâǿibü’l-maķdûr, Kahire 1868, s. 353-356; Sehâvî, eđ-Đavǿü’l-lâmiǾ, II,145-149; a.mlf., el-İǾlân bi’t-tevbîħ, s. 129-130, 177, 322; İbnü’l-Kādî, Ceźvetü’l-iķtibâs, Rabat 1974, II, 410-413; Ahmed Bâbâ et-Tinbüktî, Neylü’l-ibtihâc (İbn Ferhûn, ed-Dîbâcü’l-müźheb içinde), Kahire 1329-30, s. 169-170; Makkarî, Nefĥu’ŧ-ŧîb, VI, 171-192; Keşfü’ž-žunûn, II, 228; M. Abdullah İnân, İbn Ħaldûn: Ĥayâtühû ve türâŝühü’l-fikrî, Kahire 1933; Brockelmann, GAL, II, 314; Suppl., II, 342; Walter Joseph Fischel, Ibn Khaldūn and Tamerlane, Berkeley-Los Angeles 1952; AǾmâlü mihricâni İbn Ħaldûn, Kahire 1962; Sâtı‘ el-Husarî, Dirâsât Ǿan Muķaddimeti İbn Ħaldûn, Beyrut 1967, s. 105; Ümit Hassan, İbn Haldun’un Metodu ve Siyaset Teorisi, Ankara 1977, s. 95 vd.; Abdurrahman Bedevî, Müǿellefâtü İbn Ħaldûn, Tunus 1979, s. 5-74, 77-207, 216-257, 260-269, 286-287, 328-331, 334-335; Abdülhak Adnan Adıvar, “İbn Haldûn”, İA, V/2, s. 738-743; M. Talbi, “Ibn Қћaldūn”, EI² (Fr.), III, 849-855; Yûsuf Rahimlû, “İbn Ħaldûn”, DMBİ, III, 441-458; Franz Rosenthal, “Ebn Kaldūn”, EIr., VIII, 32-35. Süleyman Uludağ Görüşleri. İbn Haldûn’un düşünce sisteminin merkezini ilk defa kendisinin temellendirdiği “umran ilmi” oluşturur. Bu ilim, âlemin umranından ibaret olan insan toplumunu ve ona tabiatı gereği ârız olan halleri, bu hallerin zorunlu sonuçlarından ibaret olan tarihi ve tarihin hakikatini konu edinmektedir (Muķaddime, I, 286, 328, 331). Umran ilminin amacı, insanları taklitten kurtarıp daha önce olmuş bitmiş olanla daha sonra olacak olanın anlaşılması konusunda bir bakış açısı kazandırmaktır (a.g.e., I, 285-286). İbn Haldûn, bu kevn ve fesad âleminde kalıcı olanı tesbit ederek olup bitenin (kâinat) kendisine dayandığı esasları ortaya çıkarmak, böylece hem geçmişin hem de geleceğin anlaşılmasını mümkün kılacak bir ilim arayışı içindedir. Umran ilmi bir tür toplum metafiziğidir; toplumun zatî arazlarını ele alması açısından da bir anlamda ontolojidir. Bu ontolojinin, “var olmak bakımından var olan”ı ele alan ontolojiden ayrıldığı temel husus o güne kadar metafiziğin veya metafizikçilerin farkedemediği bir varlık alanını, tarihî-toplumsal varlık alanını inceleme konusu yapmasıdır. İbn Haldûn’un asıl başarısı, tarihte olayları sebep-sonuç ilişkisi içerisinde ele almak gerektiğine dayalı metodolojiye yaptığı vurguda değil o güne kadar farkedilmeyen tarihî-toplumsal varlık alanını keşfetmesindedir. Bundan dolayı umran ilmini tarihin olduğu kadar felsefenin de bir bölümü olarak görür (a.g.e., I, 282, 285-287). İbn Haldûn umran ilmini şekillendirirken iki ayrı varlık alanını birbirinden ayırır (a.g.e., III, 1010 vd.). Bunlardan birincisi olan “unsurlar âlemi” geleneksel anlamda metafizik ve buna bağlı olarak da tabîiyyâtın, ikinci varlık alanı olan “havâdis âlemi” ise umran ilminin konusunu teşkil eder. Havâdis âlemi oluşyok oluş âlemidir. Doğrudan insana bağlı ve bağımlıdır. Ancak insanla var olabilir, aynı şekilde insan da yalnız onunla vardır. Bu iki varlık alanı arasındaki en esaslı fark, insanın fizikî varlığı ve ferdiyeti itibariyle birinci varlık alanına ait olması, ikinci varlık alanının ise insanın var oluşu gereği toplumun zorunlu bir neticesi olarak ortaya çıkması, yani insana ait olmasıdır. Havâdis âlemi toplumla birlikte ortaya çıktığı için toplumsal, zaman içerisinde olup yok olduğu için de tarihîdir, dolayısıyla tarihî-toplumsal bir varlık alanıdır. İbn Haldûn, insan fiillerinin içinde gerçekleştiği ve aynı zamanda insan fiillerinin bir neticesi olduğu için, tek tek zatlardan oluşan unsurlar âlemine karşılık havâdis âleminin insan fiillerinden oluştuğunu söyler (a.g.e., II, 598; III, 1069). İnsanların birlikte yaşamasıyla fizikî dünyada mevcut olmayan asabiyet, mülk, devlet gibi birçok şey ortaya çıkar. Buna bağlı olarak insanlar fizikî dünya üzerinde bazı tasarruflarda bulunarak onu kendi imkânları ve amaçları doğrultusunda yeniden inşa ederler. Umran da bu inşa neticesinde ortaya çıkar. Ancak umran kalıcı değildir; halden hale geçer. Bir insan başarısı olan umran âlemin bir tür yeniden inşası, hatta yeni bir âlemin inşasıdır, âdeta “yeni bir yaratma”dır. Umranın ahvalinin değişmesiyle tarihî-toplumsal varlık da değişime uğrar (a.g.e., I, 326). Tarihî-toplumsal varlık alanını unsurlar âleminden ayıran önemli bir özellik onun itibarî bir varlık alanı oluşudur. Bu varlık alanının asabiyet, mülk, güç gibi unsurları vardır. Unsurların bir tür “itibar”lar olarak varlık kazanmaları ve bu itibarları yitirdiklerinde yok olmaları onların mahiyetini teşkil eder. Bu itibarlarla oluşan unsurlar, bir defa oluştuktan sonra insanlar karşısında unsurlar âlemini teşkil eden maddî varlıklar gibi bir objektiflik kazanır ve insanlara kendilerini zorunlu olarak kabul ettirirler. İnsanlar tarafından zorunlu biçimde teşkil edilen bu varlık alanının unsurları zamanla insanların karşısına zorlayıcı bir güç olarak çıkar ve onların hayatları kadar tarihî gidişi de tayin eder. Bu durum insanın var oluşunda bulunan çok esaslı bir gerilimdir ve kendi başına bir insanlık problemidir. İbn Haldûn, tarihî-toplumsal varlık alanını keşfederken aynı zamanda bu gerilimi de göz önüne sermektedir. İbn Haldûn’a göre her şey ve oluş bir amaca yöneliktir (a.g.e., II, 545). İnsan varlık şartları açısından toplumsallığa, toplumsallık asabiyete, asabiyet de mülke mâtuf olarak var olur. Gayesini tahakkuk ettiren varlık varlık sebebini yitirir ve yok olur. Onun yerini benzer amaçlara yönelmiş olan yeni varlıklar alır. Bâki olan sadece Allah’tır. İbn Haldûn’da görülen toplum metafiziği bu oluşyok oluşun sabit ve genel geçer kurallarını, kendi ifadesiyle “sünnetullah fî halkıhî” veya “âdetullah”ı tesbit etme gayretinin adıdır. İnsanın toplumsal bir varlık oluşu İbn Haldûn’un düşüncesinin hareket noktasını teşkil eder (a.g.e., I, 337). İnsan ancak bir toplum içerisinde ve toplumsal olarak var olur. Toplumsallık zorunlu biçimde sadece insan toplumunda bulunan bir dizi oluşumu da ortaya çıkarır. İnsan bir taraftan beslenmek ve korunmak için gerekli olan şeyleri temin etmek, bir taraftan da hayatiyetini sürdürebilmek için canını ve elinde bulunan şeyleri muhafaza etmek zorundadır. Bu zaruretler ancak bir toplum içerisinde ve dayanışma sayesinde karşılanabilir. Dolayısıyla insanın var oluşu toplumun varlığına bağlıdır. Toplum, insanların yalnız belli mekânda bir arada yaşamaları değil, aynı zamanda bir düzen içerisinde yaşamalarıdır. İnsanların kendilerini ve ellerinde bulunanı savunabilmeleri ve kendileriyle birlikte diğerlerini de gözetmeleri bu düzenin esasını teşkil eder. Bu gözetmeyi herkes aynı güçte yapamayacağı için aralarından birinin bunu diğerleri adına yapması gerekmektedir. Bu durum toplum içinden bir otoritenin ortaya çıkmasını zorunlu kılmaktadır. İbn Haldûn’un tesbit ettiği varlık alanı olan “âlemü’l-havâdis” insanların tek tek iradeleriyle planlayarak oluşturdukları bir âlem değildir. Bu âlem, unsurlar âleminde olduğu gibi bir toplum içinde mevcut olan insanla birlikte zorunlu olarak ortaya çıkmaktadır. Ancak insanlarda var oluş, bütün amaçların kendisine döndüğü gaye olduğu için yok olan sadece toplumsal varlığın bir hali olmakta, bir hal yok olurken onun yerini başka bir hal almakta ve böylece insan türü zorunlu biçimde halleri değişse de toplumsal olarak varlığını sürdürmektedir. Umran ilminin meselelerini ortaya koyarken İbn Haldûn önce tarihe bir bütün olarak bakar ve umranın değişen şartlarını zâhirde gelen haberlerin gerisine giderek tesbit eder; bu hallerin gerekli ön şartını ve neticelerini açıklar. Böylece insan toplumu varlığını muhtelif hallerde sürdürürken başta zaruri ihtiyaçları olmak üzere hallere bağlı yeni ihtiyaçların nasıl ortaya çıktığını ve bu ihtiyaçların nasıl temin edildiğini açıklar. Bundan dolayı İbn Haldûn tarih yazıcılığını, toplumsal hayatın hallerini, bu hayatı mümkün kılan siyaset ve devleti, bunların oluş ve yok oluş şartlarını, insanların geçim yollarını ve bu yolların hallerle olan bağının ortaya konulmasını, hallerle birlikte ortaya çıkan zorunlu sonuçları ve bir bütün olarak tarihi anlaşılır kılmayı umran ilminin belli başlı meseleleri şeklinde ele alır. Ona göre bütün bu süreçlerin çift yönü vardır. Bunların insanlardan, zaman ve mekândan bağımsız sadece bazı ön şartların gerçekleşmesiyle zorunlu biçimde oluşması asıl önemli olan tarafıdır. İkinci yön ise ön şartlarla ilgili olmakla birlikte bu ön şartların bu şartlarda yaşayan insanlar tarafından algılanmasına bağlıdır. İbn Haldûn açıklamalarını bu iki noktadan yapmaktadır. Önce genel düşüncesini, olayların, olup bitenin gerisinde ve üstünde olan, bâtınî tarafını ortaya koyduktan sonra bunun bir fenomen olarak insanlar tarafından onların perspektiflerini dikkate alarak nasıl algılandığını ortaya koyar ve bu iki yönü birleştirerek “fenomenolojik” biçimde meseleyi anlaşılır hale getirmeye çalışır. Daha sonra örneklerini sıralar. Örneklerde hangi faktörün veya yönün ne kadar etkin olduğuna işaret ederek tezini olgularla doğrular (a.g.e., II, 521-525). İbn Haldûn’un gözlemleri ve yetişme döneminde aldığı felsefe ve özellikle mantık eğitimi, kendisine zâhirde olup bitenin anlaşılmasının onun gerisinde bulunan ve doğrudan idrak edilemeyen bâtınî esasların tesbitiyle mümkün olacağını öğretmiştir. Bu da ona tarih yazıcılığı alanında tenkidî bir tavır ortaya koyma imkânını sağlamış, bir bütünlük içinde tarihte olup bitene bakıp havâdis âleminin gerisinde bulunan ilkeleri araştırmak onda bir tavır olarak yerleşmiştir. İbn Haldûn, olup biteni incelerken tarihin toplumsallığın bir gerçekleşme sürecinden ibaret olduğunu farketmiştir. Bundan dolayı tarih içinde toplumsallaşma sürecini kendine konu edinen umran ilmi bir yönü ile tarih felsefesi, başka bir yönü ile de tarihe yönelmiş toplumbilim olarak görülebilir; ancak bu ilim iki disiplinin de ötesinde esas itibariyle klasik felsefe geleneği içinde ifade edilmiş bir toplum metafiziğidir (krş. Muhsin Mahdi, s. 225 vd.). Tarih ve Tarih Yazıcılığı. İbn Haldûn tarihi “yolu kutsal, faydası çok, gayesi şerefli bir ilim” olarak tanımlar (Muķaddime, I, 291). Çünkü onunla ümmetlerin ahlâklarında, enbiyanın sîretlerinde, meliklerin siyasetlerinde ortaya çıkan hallere vâkıf olunur. Bunlara vâkıf olmak isteyen kişi çeşitli kaynaklara, çeşitli disiplinlerden elde ettiği bilgilere ve her şeyden önce onu doğruya ulaştıran ve hatalardan koruyan iyi bir tefekküre muhtaçtır. İbn Haldûn’a göre tarih denildiğinde genel olarak bir dönemin veya bir neslin haberlerinin anlatılması kastedilir. Tarihçi haberleri derleyip eserini telif ederken asırların, nesillerin genel durumlarını tesbit eder ve haberlerin açıklanmasında bunlara başvurur (a.g.e., I, 325). Tarihin zâhirî ve bâtınî olmak üzere iki yönü vardır. Zâhirî yönüyle tarih olup bitenlerin naklinden ibarettir. Tarihî olaylar tarihin seyrinde tesir icra etmiş olaylardır. Bu olayların fâilleri insan topluluklarıdır. Zâhirî yönüyle tarih olayların nasıl gerçekleştiğini ve ne gibi sonuçlar ortaya çıkardığını, ahvalin nasıl değiştiğini, devletlerin sınırlarının nasıl genişlediğini, insanların yeryüzünü nasıl imar ettiklerini anlatır; bâtınî yönüyle de bütün bu olayları var ve mümkün kılan esasları söz konusu eder. Bu yönüyle tarih umran ilmine tekabül eder. Bu ikinci anlamıyla tarih hikmetin aslî bir unsurudur ve bu yönüyle de bir tür felsefedir (a.g.e., I, 282). Birinci anlamıyla tarih yazıcılığının bazı eksiklikleriyle birlikte İslâm tarihçileri tarafından çok yaygın bir şekilde gerçekleştirildiğine işaret eden İbn Haldûn, özellikle rivayetlerin sıhhati konusunda yeterli araştırma yapılmamasını, olayların sebepleri üzerinde yeterince düşünülmemesini bu eksiklikler arasında zikreder. Yapılması gereken şey, gerçeğin anlaşılmasını engelleyen unsurların basîretle tesbit edilerek ayıklanmasıdır. Rivayetleri tenkitçi gözle ele alan bir tarihçinin nakledilenleri kabul ve red konusunda ölçüsünün kendisi olması ona göre tarih yazıcılığının en esaslı ilkesidir. Böyle bir tarihçinin en önemli özelliği, umranın muhtelif halleri ve bu hallerin her birinin ayrı tabiatları olduğunu bilmesi ve bu bilgiye dayanarak onlara dair karar vermesidir (a.g.e., I, 283). Yani umran bir vâkıa veya bir varlık alanı olarak tarihçinin karşısında bulunmakla birlikte onun hakkında edindiği veya edinmek istediği mâlumat doğrudan değil dolaylıdır. Çünkü göründüğü haliyle umran bir sebep değil bir neticedir; netice olması hasebiyle de onu ortaya çıkaran sebeplerin neler olduğu ve bu sebeplerin kalıcı bir düzeni olup olmadığının araştırılması gerekir. Olayları doğru tasvir eden haberler bulunmadan tarih yazıcılığı, tarih yazıcılığı olmadan da ikinci anlamıyla tarih ilmi mümkün olamaz. Zira tarih ilmi, tarih yazıcılığını teşkil eden rivayetlerin ve tarihî eserlere anlamını veren çerçevenin esasını teşkil eder (a.g.e., I, 319-320; II, 547-548). Tarih yazıcılığının dayandığı haber tabiatı gereği doğru veya yanlış olabilir. Tarihçinin görevi, ilk olarak doğru haberi yanlışından ayırarak doğru olanları bir düzen içinde bir araya getirmektir. Ancak tarihçiler birçok sebepten dolayı bunu gereği gibi yapmamıştır. İbn Haldûn, tarihçilerin bir mezhebe veya bir görüşe bağlı olmaları yüzünden (a.g.e., I, 328) benimsedikleri görüşlerine uyan haberin sıhhatini araştırmaksızın nakletmelerini düştükleri hataların en başında zikreder. Ona göre gördükleri veya kendilerine nakille ulaşan olaylara yanlış bir anlam yükleyerek nakletmeleri, haberin doğru olduğuna dair bir tevehhümle hareket etmeleri, olayları içinde gerçekleştikleri şartlar çerçevesinde kavrama konusundaki yeteneksizlikleri, makam ve mevki sahiplerine yaranmak için eser telif etmeleri de onları yanlışlara sevketmiştir. Tarihçilerin en yaygın hatası umrandaki ahvalin tabiatı hakkındaki bilgisizlikleridir (a.g.e., I, 329). Çünkü her hadisenin zatında veya ona ârız olan ahvalde sadece ona ait olan bir tabiatı vardır. Eğer bir olay hakkındaki bir haberi işiten tarihçi onun öyle olmasını gerektiren sebepleri ve bunların tabiatlarını bilirse bu bilgi ona haberlerin doğrusunu yanlışından ayırt etme imkânını verir. Bu ise rivayetlerin sıhhatini araştırma konusunda en tesirli yoldur (a.g.e., I, 329-330). İbn Haldûn’a göre tarihçi, müfessir ve nakilcilerin düştüğü hataların temel sebebi sadece nakillere itimat etmeleri, bunları benzer olaylara kıyaslamamalarıdır (a.g.e., I, 291-292). Sürekli değişen hadiselerin gerisinde değişmeyen bazı ilkeler vardır. Bu noktadan bakıldığında geçmişle gelecek suyun suya benzediğinden daha fazla birbirine benzer. Bu benzerliğin farkedilebilmesi için çok dikkatli bir müşahede gerekmektedir. Tarih ilmiyle umran ilmi bu noktada buluşmakta, tarih umran ilminin zâhiri, umran ilmi ise tarihin bâtını olmaktadır. İbn Haldûn sadece tarih yazıcılığının nazariyesiyle uğraşmamış, aynı zamanda tarih yazıcılığının tarihini de ana hatlarıyla ortaya koymuştur. Zâhirî anlamıyla İslâm tarih yazıcılığının önce umumi tarih yazıcılığı şeklinde başladığını, özellikle Mes‘ûdî’den (ö. 345/956) sonra gelen tarihçilerin umumi tarih yazıcılığını terkederek genellikle içinde yaşadıkları devletin, bölgenin ve şehirlerin tarihini, kendi yaşadıkları dönemdeki olayları nakletmeyi tercih ettiklerini söyler. Yine bu dönemde, daha önce telif edilen eserlerde bulunan yanlış rivayetleri tahkik etme ihtiyacı hissedilmediği gibi olaylarla ilgili bir dizi uydurma sözler de nakledilmiş, tahkikten vazgeçilerek taklide yönelinmiştir. Netice itibariyle İslâm tarih yazıcılığı başlangıçta oldukça sağlam esaslara dayansa da zamanla bu işe ehil olmayan insanların elinde güvenilir bir ilim olmaktan çıkmıştır. Bu müelliflerden sonra gelenler ise tarih yazıcılığını bazı rivayetleri bir tasnife tâbi tutmadan nakletmekten ibaret zannetmişlerdir. Bu tarihçilerin eserlerinde meselâ bir devletle ilgili olaylar ele alınarak onlara dair rivayetler nakledilmiş, ancak bu devleti ortaya çıkaran sebep, bu devletin kendisine ilke edindiği amaç, böyle bir hareketi başarılı kılan unsurlar ve bu unsurların etkin hale geldiği süreç üzerinde hiç durulmamıştır. Okuyucu, zihninde ortaya çıkan bir dizi soruya cevap bulamamaktadır (a.g.e., I, 284-285). Tarih kadar tarih yazıcılığı da tarihin seyrini tayin eden güçlerle yakından ilgilidir. Diğer bir ifadeyle, yazılan tarih olup bitenin yerine geçen ikinci bir gerçeklik alanı oluşturur. Bu gerçeklik, duruma göre mevcut bir hali meşrûlaştırmak veya buna karşı çıkmak için kullanılabilir. Bundan dolayı tarih siyasetle her zaman alâkalı bir ilim olmuştur. İbn Haldûn’a göre tarihçi kendi dönemini umranın ahvalindeki değişikliklerin farkında olarak incelemelidir. Bu hususta eski tarihçiler sadece usul açısından örnek alınabilir. Eski tarihçileri gereği gibi anlayabilmek için onların döneminin farklı olduğunu bilmek ve bu farklılıkları tesbit etmek, bunun için de o dönemdeki umranın ahvalini öğrenmek, bu ahvali anlayarak yorumlamak gerekir. Ancak bundan sonra onun kendi dönemi için yaptığını diğer tarihçiler kendi dönemleri için yapabilirler. Bu özelliklere sahip tarihçi bazı dönemlerde ya hiç yoktur veya oldukça azdır (a.g.e., I, 325-326). İnsan. İbn Haldûn insanın toplumun oluştuğu şartlarda oluştuğunu söyler; her insan içinde yaşadığı toplumun bir aynasıdır. Bundan dolayı insanın doğuştan getirdiği bazı kabiliyetleri dışında bilgi ve ahlâk olarak belirlenmiş bir tabiatından bahsedilemez. Kabiliyetleri, içinde yaşadığı toplumsal şartlar çerçevesinde kazanan insan iki ayrı âlemin ortasında bir yerdedir ve onlarla müşterek bazı hususiyetlere sahiptir. Bunlardan birincisi hayvanlar, ikincisi melekler âlemidir. Bütün farklılıklara rağmen insan bu iki âlemle de irtibat kurabilecek özelliklere sahiptir. Onun bu iki âlemden ayrıldığı en önemli husus irade, kasıt ve fikir gücüdür (Muķaddime, III, 1069). İnsan hayvanlar âleminden fikir gücü, melekler âleminden irade ve kasıt kuvvetiyle ayrılır. İrade ve kasıt, insanın daha önceki tecrübelerinden oluşturduğu tasavvurları sayesinde ortaya çıkar. Bu noktada insan iradesi ve kastının faaliyet alanı ilâhî irade tarafından sınırları çizilmiş olan oluş ve yok oluş ile kayıtlıdır (a.g.e., III, 1069). İrade ve fikir gücü ona, hislerin oluşturduğu geçici intibaların sınırları ötesine geçerek kalıcı olanı tesbit etme imkânı sağlar. İnsan âkıl bâliğ olduğu ve zihnî bir kemale ulaştığı an temyizî bir akla da sahip olur; bu temyizî akıl yardımıyla olaylar arasında doğrudan müşahede edilemeyen alâkalar kurar. Hatta bu olayların ve aralarındaki ilişkilerin de gerisine gitme kabiliyetine ulaşır. Böylece olayların gerisindeki saf formları (ma‘kūlât) tesbit edebilir. İbn Haldûn buna “nazarî akıl” veya “nazar” adını verir. Bu akla ulaşmanın riyâzet gibi çeşitli yolları vardır. İnsanın toplumsal bir varlık olması var oluşunu sürdürmesinin de ön şartıdır. Diğer bir ifadeyle insanın var oluş iradesi bütün zorunlulukların esasını teşkil eder. Çünkü insan tabii ihtiyaçlarını karşılamak için başkalarına muhtaç olduğu gibi varlığını muhafaza etmek için de başkalarının yardımına muhtaçtır. Onun varlığını tehdit eden tehlikelerin başında vahşi hayvanlar gelmektedir. Fizikî güç itibariyle bu hayvanlar karşısında zayıf olan insanın diğer canlılarda mevcut olmayan iki özelliği vardır. Bunlar onu diğer canlılar karşısında avantajlı kılar. Bu iki özellik fikir ve eldir (a.g.e., I, 338). İnsan, elinin taşıdığı imkânları farkedip düşünme kabiliyetinin yardımıyla geliştirip kullandığı aletler sayesinde en güçlü vahşi hayvandan daha güçlü olur. İnsanın düşünme kabiliyeti ve elinin olması zanaatların ve ilimlerin ortaya çıkmasının esasını teşkil eder (a.g.e., I, 338). Ancak ne zanaatlar ne de ilimler, bir kişinin tek başına oluşturup geliştirebileceği ve kullanabileceği kadar basittir. Zanaatların ortaya çıkıp gelişebilmesi için insan toplumu zaruri olduğu gibi zanaatlar sayesinde elde edilen aletlerin gereği gibi kullanılabilmesi için de insanların belirli bir düzen içinde birbirleriyle yardımlaşması zorunludur. İbn Haldûn’un ifadesiyle, “Yüce Allah, insan cinsinin yeryüzündeki bekasını ona fikir ve el vererek garanti altına almıştır”. İnsanın yapması gereken şey, kafasını ve elini kullanarak kendini korumak için faaliyette bulunmaktır. Sonuç olarak insanlar, varlıklarını sürdürmek istiyorlarsa bir toplum içinde hemcinsleriyle beraber yaşamak zorundadırlar. Bu sayede insan cinsi varlığını sürdürdüğü gibi, onun yaratılış amaçlarından olan yeryüzünün imarı ve orada halife olması da gerçekleşmiş olmaktadır. Bu aynı zamanda İbn Haldûn’un temellendirmeye çalıştığı umran ilminin konusunu teşkil eder (a.g.e., I, 338). İnsanın yeryüzünde halife olması onun yeryüzünü imar etmesi amacına yöneliktir. İnsan yeryüzünü mâmur hale getirince Allah’ın onu yaratmasındaki amacın yeryüzüyle ilgili kısmı tahakkuk etmiş olur (a.g.e., I, 340). İbn Haldûn’a göre umranın gerçekleşmesinin en önemli şartı uygun tabii bir çevrenin bulunmasıdır. Hayata uygun tabii çevre olmadan hayatın ortaya çıkması ve devamı mümkün değildir. Çevrenin hayata uygunluğunun derecesi ve çevrenin kendi özellikleri, umranın ortaya çıkacağı bölgenin keyfiyeti üzerinde doğrudan etkili olur. Bu etki, kendini bir taraftan tabii çevrenin sağladığı imkânlar ve dolayısıyla sınırlar olarak ortaya çıkardığı gibi, diğer taraftan çevrenin insanın ikinci tabiatı olan karakterini tayin etmesinden dolayı da önemlidir. Bu sebeple aynı iklimde yaşayanlar sadece fizik yönünden ve mânen müşterek bir zeminde bulunmazlar; bunun ötesinde ortak karakter özelliklerine de sahip olurlar. Umran ve umranın zorunlu ön şartı olan insan toplumu bir coğrafya ve bir iklim içinde ortaya çıkar ve bu iklimin öngördüğü özellikleri taşır. Coğrafya umranın ahvalini kendisine konu edinen tarihin mukaddimesidir. Bunun için İbn Haldûn, umran ilmini anlatmaya önce içinde yaşanılan dünyayı herhangi bir değer hükmü vermeden tasvir ederek başlar (a.g.e., I, 340-386). Yedisi esas olmak üzere yetmiş coğrafî bölgenin tasvirinden sonra bu bölgelerin özellikleriyle buralarda ortaya çıkan umranın özellikleri arasında bir ilgi kurmaya çalışır. Hayatta itidal esas olduğu için insanların maddî ve mânevî dünyaları inşa edilirken itidal bir tür standart oluşturur. Maddî dünyanın inşasında mutedil şartlar, insanlara sağladığı imkânlar vasıtasıyla mutedil bir maddî medeniyetin oluşmasını sağlar. Yüce Allah’ın bu mutedil şartlarda yaşayan insanlar arasından seçtiği peygamberler, mutedil bir mânevî dünyanın inşasının hem ilkelerini hem de örneklerini insanlara göstermişlerdir. Mutedil iklimde yaşayan insanlar bulundukları bölgeleri maddî medeniyet ve toplumsal kurumlar açısından dünyanın diğer bölgelerine göre daha mâmur hale getirmişlerdir. İbn Haldûn’a göre peygamberlerin büyük çoğunluğu özellikle bu yörelerden seçilmiştir. Bu husus onların, insanların ahlâkî kemale yönelik gelişimleri açısından en uygun özelliklere sahip olmaları ve dolayısıyla esas itibariyle mutedilliği ideal haline getiren dinî kabule en yatkın insanların bu yörelerde yaşamış olmalarıyla alâkalıdır (a.g.e., I, 387-388). İnsanların fizikî ve ahlâkî özellikleriyle yaşadıkları bölgelerdeki iklim şartları arasında doğrudan bir ilgi vardır. Çok sıcak ve çok soğuk bölgelerde doğup yetişen insanların fizyolojik özellikleri, meselâ deri ve göz renkleri, mutedil iklimlerin hâkim olduğu yörelerdeki insanlarınkinden sırf bu faktörler sebebiyle farklılık arzeder. İklimdeki tedrîcî farklılaşma kendini deri renklerinde de göstermektedir (a.g.e., I, 388-390). Sıcak yörelerde yaşayan insanlarda gözlenen hafifmeşreplik, acelecilik ve zevke düşkünlük, mutedil yörelerde yaşayan insanların davranışlarında ortaya çıkan hafiflik, soğuk iklimlerde yaşayan insanlarda gözlenen dikkat ve tedbire yönelik vurgu, insanların karakter özellikleriyle yaşadıkları iklim arasında bir ilişki olduğunu göstermektedir. İbn Haldûn’a göre bunun, Câlînûs’un (Galenos) dile getirdiği ve onun gibi düşünen Kindî’nin de savunduğu, sıcak iklimde yaşayan insanların akıllarındaki ve beyinlerindeki eksiklikten kaynaklandığı iddiası tamamen asılsızdır. Çünkü sıcak iklimlerde yaşayan insanlar mutedil iklimlerde yaşamaya başladıklarında sıcak iklimin özelliklerinin onlardan giderek silindiği görülmektedir (a.g.e., I, 391-392). İnsanın aldığı gıdalar da benzer bir şekilde onun fizikî yapısına ve karakterine tesir eder. Mutedil iklimde bulunan yörelerin önemli bir kısmı ziraata elverişli arazilerden oluşmaktadır. Buralarda yerleşik hayat daha yaygındır. Hayatlarını şehir, kasaba ve köylerde yerleşik olarak sürdüren insanların önemli bir kısmı bolluk ve refah içinde yaşadığı için geniş beslenme imkânlarına sahiptir. Fakat şehirlerde bolluk içinde yaşayan insanlar gereksiz hatta zararlı birçok gıda maddesini de tüketirler. Bunun sonucunda şehirlilerin vücutları biçimsiz ve çirkin olur. Zihnî faaliyetlerinde körelme, zekâlarında tembellik ortaya çıkar. Buna karşılık gıda çeşitleri az, hareket zorunlulukları çok olan göçebeler zor şartlarda yaşamanın getirdiği zekâ keskinliğine sahiptir. Şehirde yaşayan insanlar arasında riyâzet yapanların vücut ölçüleri daha mütenasip olduğu gibi zekâları da daha keskindir. Şehirlerde yaşayan rahata düşkün insanların tahammül güçleri zayıf olduğu için kıtlık zamanlarında ve diğer güç şartlarda çok çabuk telef olabilmektedir. Buna karşılık zor şartlarda yaşayan göçebe insanlar meşakkate daha dayanıklı bir vücut ve karakter yapısına sahiptirler. Bunun sebebi insan vücudunun kendisini alışkanlıklara göre ayarlayabilme kabiliyetidir. Ancak alışkanlık belirli bir süreci gerektirir. Birçok insan riyâzete başladıktan bir müddet sonra başka insanların dayanamayacağı, onlar için tasavvuru bile zor şartlarda hayatını sürdürebilmektedir (a.g.e., I, 396-397). İbn Haldûn, umranın fizikî-coğrafî ve insanî ön şartları üzerinde durduğu bahiste peygamberlik müessesesine özel bir yer ayırmıştır (a.g.e., I, 398-410). Bu husus, onun peygamberleri ve peygamberliği beşerî umran için gerekli maddî ön şartlardan kabul ettiği anlamına gelir. Peygamber ve onun tebliği umranın objektif ön şartlarından biridir. Peygamberliğin bir esası (vahiy), bu esası tebliğ eden peygamberin vasıfları ve kendisine verilen bazı karakter özellikleri (ismet), onu destekleyen bazı hârikulâde işleri (mûcize) vardır. Peygamberin toplum içinde ahlâkî özellikleri yanında makbul bir statüsünün olması da tebliğin başarıya ulaşması açısından gerekmektedir. Toplum. Bedevîlik ve Hadarîlik. İbn Haldûn, gözlemleri sonucunda tesbit ettiği toplumsal hayat şekilleri arasında ortak yanları dikkate alarak temel iki kategoriyi birbirinden ayırır (Muķaddime, II, 467). Bu ayırımı yaparken esas aldığı husus insanların geçimlerini sağlama tarzlarıdır. Bu iki temel kategori göçebelik (bedâvet) ve yerleşikliktir (hadâret) (a.g.e., II, 474). İnsanların birlikte yaşaması zorunlu olmakla beraber hayatlarını sürdürebilmeleri için gerekli ihtiyaçlarını sağlama yolları bulundukları coğrafî-fizikî şartlara göre farklılık arzetmektedir. Birlikte yaşamanın esas sebebi hayatı devam ettirmek için yardımlaşmadır. İnsanlar birbiriyle yardımlaşırken zaruri ihtiyaçlarını temine öncelik verirler. Ancak şartlar insan topluluklarının önüne çeşitli alternatifler koyar. Bu alternatiflerin en başta gelenleri yeme içme, barınma ve korunmadır. Bunlar çevrenin doğrudan verdiği imkânlarla karşılanır. Bedevîlik, esasen fizikî çevrenin verdiği imkânlar üzerinde insanın herhangi bir işlem yapmadan, onunla yetinmesine dayanan bir hayat tarzıdır. Fizikî çevrede insanın müdahalesi olmaksızın mevcut olan şeyler ise daha çok bitki ve hayvanlarla onlardan elde edilen yiyecek, giyecek ve diğer eşyalardır. Göçebelik, insanın mahlûkat üzerinde onu değiştiren bir tasarrufta bulunmadan ondan istifade etmesi, yaşaması için zorunlu olan ihtiyaçlarını sağlayarak hayatını sürdürmesidir. Bundan dolayı göçebe vermeden almayı hayatının esas ilkesi haline getirmiştir. Bunun neticesinde göçebe, fizikî-coğrafî şartların önüne koyduğu ile yetinmek ve bunu tükettikten sonra kendisine benzer imkânları sunan başka bir yer aramak zorundadır. Bu anlamda göçebelik insanların birlikte yaşama biçimlerinin ilk ve öncelikli şeklidir (a.g.e., II, 467-468). Göçebenin herhangi bir yerde uzun süre kalması mümkün değildir. Hayvancılıkla uğraşan göçebeler sadece kendi ihtiyaçlarını karşılamak için çalışmaz, hayvanların da ihtiyaçlarını temin için gayret sarfetmek zorunda kalırlar. Bu sebeple sürekli yer değiştirmek zorundadırlar. Hayat tarzları elde ettiklerini muhafaza ederek biriktirmeye el-verişli olmadığından buldukları ile yetinirler. Bunun temelinde ise kontrol edemedikleri bir çevreye bağımlı olarak yaşamaları ve çevrenin kendilerine sunduğu imkânlarla sınırlı kalmaları yatmaktadır (a.g.e., II, 468). Göçebeliğin en belirgin özelliği zor şartlarda hayatı sürdürme mücadelesi verilmesidir. Göçebelikle hayat mücadelesi çift yönlü olarak gerçekleşir: Yiyecek ve içecek temini, düşmanlardan korunma. Her iki açıdan da insanların birbirlerinin desteğine olan ihtiyacı hayatî önem taşır. İnsan tabiatı, sadece yaşama ve yaşatma değil başkalarına hâkim olma iradesine de sahiptir. Kısaca bedevîlik, zorunlu olarak bir toplumsal hayatı gerektirdiği gibi toplumsal hayat da zorunlu biçimde bir dayanışmayı (asabiyet) gerektirir. Dayanışma da hâkimiyet iradesini ortaya koyar. İbn Haldûn “bedevî” ile “hadarî” arasını tefrik etmek için “zarurî”, “hâcî” ve “kemalî” kavramlarını kullanır. Zarurî hayatta kalabilmek için gereken yiyecek, giyecek ve meskenden ibarettir. Hâcî zaruret arzetmeyen, ancak mevcudiyeti insanı daha da rahat ettirecek, o an için olmasa bile gelecekte ihtiyaç hissedilebilecek şeylerdir. Kemalî ise gelecekteki ihtiyaçlarını karşılama konusunda belli bir noktaya gelmiş olan insanların estetik ve başka kaygılarla geliştirdiği hususlardır. Bedevîler zaruri olanla yetinmek zorundadır. Hâcî ve kemalî ile sadece hadarîler ilgilenebilir. Hadarîlerin toplu olarak yaşamasının sebebi hâcî ve kemalî olanı geliştirerek muhafaza etmektir. İbn Haldûn bu kavramları muhtemelen Gazzâlî’den almıştır. Bu konu, Gazzâlî’nin özellikle el-Müstaśfâ’sının “makāsıdü’ş-şerîa” ile ilgili kısmında incelenmiştir. İnsanlığın tarihî seyri içinde mevcut olan bedâvet-hadâret-fesad çizgisini İbn Haldûn, tarihin yaşadığı umranın ahvali açısından en esaslı gerilim olarak kabul eder. Bu gerilim bir anlamda tabii ve dolayısıyla zorunludur. İbn Haldûn’a göre bedevîler hayat şartları gereği cesur ve hemen bütün işlerini kendileri gören insanlardır. Buna karşılık yerleşik hayata alışmış olan kişiler sadece bir konuda uzmanlaşmışlardır. Bunlar, güvenlik de dahil olmak üzere bütün alanları ya başkalarına veya tâbi oldukları bir efendiye bırakmışlar, rahatlarına düşkün, dolayısıyla zor şartlarda yaşayamayacak duruma gelmişlerdir. Bunun sebebi, insanın zaman içerisinde alışarak benimsediği ve bir meleke haline gelen özelliklerin doğuştan getirdiği özelliklerin yerini almasıdır (a.g.e., II, 478-479). İnsan hayatında asıl olan zaruri ihtiyaçların teminidir; bu da göçebelikle sağlanır. Bundan dolayı göçebelik insanların hayat tarzları arasında öncü ve önceliklidir. Göçebelerin zamanla zaruri olanı teminde bir noktaya gelip hâcî olanı düşünmeye başlamaları, çevrelerini yavaş yavaş kontrol altına almaları, o çevrenin sağladığı imkânları kullanmaya başlamaları anlamına gelir ki bu da yerleşik hayata geçmek demektir. Bu aşamada giyim için elbise, ikamet için ev, korunmak için kaleler inşa edildiği gibi bunlarla ilgili iş bölümü ortaya çıkmaya başlar. Burada temel soru, göçebelikten yerleşik hayata geçiş sürecinin bir zorunluluk arzedip arzetmediğidir. İbn Haldûn bu durumu zaruret değil imkân kategorisi içinde görür. Bunun anlamı, göçebelikle yerleşik hayat arasında geçişli bir ilişkinin mevcut olmasıdır. Yani bazı göçebeler zaman içerisinde yerleşik hayata geçerken yerleşik hayatta bulunan bazı insan toplulukları da bir süre sonra yeniden göçebe haline gelebilirler. Her ne kadar birinci durum ikinciye göre daha yaygın ise de aralarında tek yönlü ve zorunlu bir ilişki yoktur. Ancak bedevîlerde ilk fırsatta yerleşik hayata geçme konusunda bir eğilim mevcuttur. Bedevîlikle hadarîlik arasındaki ilişki birincinin ikincinin aslı, ikincinin ise birincinin amacı ve sonuçlarından biri olmasıdır (a.g.e., II, 473). Hadarî bir hayat yaşayan insanların bu hayat tarzının getirdiği düzene uyma zorunluluğu ve toplumsal iş bölümü neticesinde ortaya çıkan rahat yaşama tarzı insanların karakterlerinde oldukça önemli farklılıklar meydana getirir. Bunu özellikle zalim yöneticilerin güç kullanarak insanları belli bir davranış biçimine zorlaması söz konusu olduğunda daha açık bir şekilde görmek mümkündür. Çünkü zorbalığa dayalı yönetimler insanların teşebbüs gücünü yok eder. Bu şartlarda yaşayan insanlar güdülen, kendiliğinden herhangi bir teşebbüste bulunmayan, korkak kişiler haline gelir. Bu durum sadece bir nesilde ortaya çıkmaz; zaman içerisinde insanlar kendi güvenliklerini başkalarına tevdi etmenin sonucu olarak kendilerine güvenlerini de yitirir, korunmaya muhtaç kadın ve çocuklar haline gelirler (a.g.e., II, 478). İbn Haldûn’a göre insan tabiatı iyilik ve kötülüğe meyyaldir. Ancak insan dine tâbi olmaz veya kötülüğe sevkeden alışkanlıklardan kaçınmaya dikkat etmezse kötülüğe kaymaya daha elverişlidir. Bir insanın başka bir insana düşmanlıkta bulunması ve ona zulmetmesi onun karakterinin bir parçasıdır. Bu sebeple bütün insan toplulukları birbirlerine düşmanlık ve zulüm etmelerini engelleyecek tedbirler almışlardır. Sonuçta hadarî bir hayata geçmiş olan yerlerde hükümdarlar koydukları kurallarla insanların birbirlerine zulmetmelerine engel olurlar. Yöneticilerin zaman zaman yaptıkları zulümler, bütün toplum fertlerinin birbirlerine karşı yapmaları mümkün olan zulümler dikkate alındığında istisnaî bir durum arzeder (a.g.e., II, 482). Bedevîler arasındaki düşmanlığı yaşları ve tecrübeleriyle saygı gören ve sözü dinlenen insanlar engelleyebilir. Dış tehlikeleri ise savaşabilecek durumda olanlar savuşturur. Bedevîleri birlikte yaşadıkları insanları savunma konusunda zorlayan bir emir bulunmadığı için bu işi yapmalarının daha farklı bir sebebi vardır. Bu da insanın kendi akrabalarına karşı duyduğu yakınlık ve bağlılıktır. Bu bağlılık Allah tarafından insanın tabiatına nakşedilmiştir. Göçebe olarak yaşayan insanlar arasında tabii bir aidiyet ve bağlılık mevcuttur. Bu sayede güçlü olanlar kendi hayatlarını tehlikeye atarak yakınlarını korumayı göze alabilirler. Göçebeler arasında mevcut olan dayanışma ruhu (asabiyet) onları barış zamanında düşmanların saldırı azmini kırarak, savaş zamanında ise düşmana karşı ortak savunma yaparak zulümden korur. Bundan dolayı asabiyet ve nesep bağı olmayan insanlar göçebe halinde yaşayamazlar. Çünkü onları zorluklar karşısında direnmeye itecek herhangi tabii bir güç mevcut değildir (a.g.e., II, 483). İbn Haldûn’a göre insan akrabalarına mânevî bir yakınlık duyar. Bu yakınlık hissi zor durumda kaldıklarında onları kurtarma arzusu ve gayreti olarak kendini gösterir. Nesep ilişkisi, insanların akrabalarına tabii bir şekilde duyduğu yakınlıktan ve tabii bir eğilimden ibarettir. İbn Haldûn’un nesebi, insanda mevcut olan bu tabii eğilime dayanarak insanlar tarafından teşkil edilmiş bir ilişki biçimi olarak gördüğünü söylemek mümkündür. Bundan dolayı yakın akrabalar arasında ilişki kesilir ve birbirlerinden uzaklaşırlarsa o zaman nesep sadece bir bilgiden ibaret kalır. Bu durumda nesebin, insanlar arasında yakınlaşma ve dayanışma sağladığı oranda varlık kazanan vehmî bir şey olduğu farkedilir (a.g.e., II, 484-485). Yani nesep tabii bir şey olmakla birlikte vehmîdir. Bu da onun itibarî olması anlamına gelmektedir. İtibarî ve vehmî bir varlığı olan nesep esasen kan bağını ifade etmek için kullanılmaktaysa da onun ötesinde bir alâkayı ifade etmektedir. Nesebin esasını aynı anne ve babadan veya akrabalardan gelen insanların normal şartlar altında diğer insanlara göre daha çok bir arada yaşamak zorunda kalmaları ve aralarında diğerlerine göre daha yoğun bir mânevî bağın ortaya çıkması teşkil eder (a.g.e., II, 568). İbn Haldûn, bedevî topluluklarda bütün zorunlu ihtiyaçların temin edildiğini gösterdikten sonra bunun aynı zamanda bir tür siyasî hayat şekli olduğu üzerinde durur. Bedevîleri tarihte bir faktör haline getiren şey, varlıklarını muhafaza etmeleri için zorunlu olarak aralarında ortaya çıkan asabiyet ve asabiyetle ortaya çıkan gücün başkalarına tahakküm etmeye yönelmesidir. Bu yönelme esnasında toplum henüz bedevîdir; ancak “mülk”e doğru attığı her adım onu bedevîlikten uzaklaştırır. Devlet ve Mülk. Toplumsal varlık alanında bazı karakter ve ahlâk özellikleri kazanan insan, zorunlu olarak diğer insanlarla beraber yaşarken yakın akrabalık ilişkilerinin getirdiği bir bağlılık duygusu ile yakın akrabalarını uzak akrabalarından, onları da aralarında akrabalık bağı olmayan diğer insanlardan ayırır. Bunun neticesinde toplumda birbirleriyle özel dayanışma içinde bulunan gruplar ve güç odakları ortaya çıkar. Bunlar arasında gücü en fazla olan, toplumsal gerçeklik ve varlık alanında gidişi tayin edecek başkanlığı elde eder (Muķaddime, II, 489). İbn Haldûn, kendilerini sosyal bir mekân ve nesep açısından ortak kabul eden insanların bir toplum oluşturduklarını söyler. Bu topluma ait olan insanların kendilerini diğerlerinden ayırmasını ve bu sayede diğerlerine karşı savunma ve geçim konusunda iş birliğine yönelmesini “asabiyet” olarak tanımlar. İnsanların nesep gibi itibarî ilişkilere dayanıp oluşturdukları asabiyet onların bir toplum olarak varlıklarını sürdürmelerinin ön şartıdır. Bir toplumda iki tür dayanışma mevcuttur. Bunlardan birincisi insanların yakın akrabaları ile olan dayanışmalarıdır ki asıl asabiyet budur. İkincisi, daha çok aynı mekânda yaşayan insanların uzun süren bir birlikte yaşama süreci içinde ortaya çıkan ve ilkine göre daha gevşek olan bir dayanışma tavrıdır. Bu da bir “üst asabiyet”tir. Toplum içerisinde asabiyet sahibi gruplar arasında bir hâkimiyet mücadelesi başlar ve sonunda en güçlü olan diğerlerine hâkim olur (a.g.e., II, 728). Bu durum, toplumsal hayatın zorunlu olarak bir otoriteyi gerektirdiği olgusu ile de örtüşür. Çünkü toplum içerisinde düzen sağlanmadığı, insanların hak ve görevlerinin tesbit edilmediği ve bunlara uyulmasını gözeten bir merci bulunmadığı takdirde toplumsal hayat devam edemez. Böylece güç, kendisine meşrû bir geçerlilik alanı bulduğu gibi toplum da bu sayede varlığını sürdürür. Ancak toplumsal düzenin gözetilmesi her toplumda ve her yerde aynı şekilde gerçekleşmez. Bazı toplumlarda asabiyet mensupları arasında bulunanların en iyilerinden biri otoriteyi şahsında temsil eder (a.g.e., II, 499, 573-574). Bir kabile içinde iktidarı eline geçirerek iç işlerini düzene sokan asabiyet sahip olduğu güç gereği bununla yetinmez, daha uzak kabile ve toplulukları da hâkimiyeti altına almak için uğraşır. Böylece güçlenen asabiyet daha fazla güç ve hâkimiyet talep eder. Bunun neticesinde “devlet” ve “mülk” denilen toplumsal bir varlık şekli ortaya çıkar (a.g.e., II, 539-540). Devlet olma yoluna girmiş bir asabiyet, karşısında kendisini savunacak gücü olmayan bir devletle karşılaşırsa onun yerine geçer; onun hâkim olduğu bölgelere sahip olur. Eğer karşısındaki devlet yeterince güçlüyse veya asabiyet ortaya çıkarabileceği gücün tabii sınırlarına ulaşmışsa daha ötesine teşebbüs edemez. Bu durumda ya bulunduğu devlet içinde devleti taşıyan asıl asabiyetin gerisinde ve ona itaat etmiş bir güç halinde kalır yahut bağımsız olmakla birlikte sınırlı-güçlü bir birim olarak varlığını sürdürür. Tarihî-toplumsal varlık alanı aynı zamanda bir güç oluşturma ve güç talebi alanıdır. Toplum olarak yaşamak güce dayanır, güç de hâkimiyeti birlikte getirir. Hâkimiyet gücü arttırır, artan güç daha fazla hâkimiyet talep eder; bu durum şartlar ve zamanın imkân verdiği ölçüde sürer. Ancak sahip olunan güç zaman içerisinde yok olmak zorundadır. Her şey bir sona, her son yeni bir başlangıca doğru gider (a.g.e., II, 500). Aynı şekilde bir kabilenin başka bir güce itaat etmesi ve diğerlerine göre daha aşağı bir konumda olması da kabilede asabiyetin yeterince güçlü olmadığının işaretidir. Bu durum o kabilenin mülke ulaşmasının önündeki önemli engellerden biridir. Çünkü kendini savunacak durumda olmayanların daha ötesini talep etmesi mümkün değildir. Mülke ulaşamayan asabiyet ise zaman içerisinde yok olur. İbn Haldûn’a göre mülk zorunlu olarak asabiyetle elde edilir. Asabiyet mülkün gerekli şartı olmakla birlikte yeterli şartı değildir. Mülkü sağlamak ve muhafaza etmek için ahlâkî faziletlere de sahip olmak gerekmektedir. Mülke yönelmiş olan asabiyetin fizikî anlamda güçlü ve üstün olması yanında; ahlâkî meziyetlere de sahip olduğunu göstermesi ve insanların onu aynı zamanda ahlâkî açıdan üstün görmesi icap eder. Bu noktadan bakıldığında İbn Haldûn’un iktidarda zorunlu olarak iki unsur aradığı söylenebilir. Bunlardan birincisi asabiyet, diğeri ahlâkî unsur yani “hılâl”dir. Bu iki unsur olmadan iktidarın kalıcılığını ve nisbeten sürekli olduğunu gösteren mülk ve onun bir sonraki ve daha kâmil bir aşaması olan devlet ortaya çıkmaz. Bu durumda, iktidarın sürekliliğini sağlayan ahlâkî unsurun asabiyeti temsil eden hükümdarda gerçekleşmesi, yani onun ahlâkî meziyetlere sahip olması yeterli değildir. Çünkü hükümdar yönetimi temsil etmekle birlikte yönetim ondan ibaret değildir. Yönetim asıl olarak asabiyetin elindedir. Asıl tayin edici faktör asabiyet mensuplarının ahlâkî durumlarıdır. Eğer onlarda gerekli faziletler mevcut değilse yönetim bir zulüm mekanizması haline dönüşerek sadece güce ve zorbalığa dayalı bir hal alır ve ahlâkî meşruiyetini yitirir. Böyle bir yönetim varlığını uzun süre devam ettiremez. Bu düşüncesini insan tabiatıyla ilgili olarak da temellendiren İbn Haldûn’a göre insan, tabiatının hayvanî kısmıyla daha çok başkalarına karşı varlığını sürdürme çabası içinde iken insanî tarafıyla başkalarıyla birlikte yaşama gayreti içindedir. İnsandaki bu birlikte yaşama onun “nâtık” ve “âkıl” olmasıyla doğrudan alâkalıdır. Hayvanî tarafıyla insan şerre, âkıl ve nâtık yanıyla hayra daha yakındır. İnsanın hayra yakın olması mülk ve siyaset denilen toplumsal formlara esas teşkil ederek onların ortaya çıkmasını sağlar. Buradan İbn Haldûn’un mülk ve siyasete insanlara ait bir tür “üst ve üstün varlık alanı” olarak baktığı anlaşılmaktadır. Zira insanda hayra meyil bulunmasaydı mülk ve siyaset oluşamazdı. Bu durumda hem asabiyetin hem de ahlâkın gayesi mülktür denilebilir. Bu da bir anlamda, ahlâkî ve toplumsal olanın birleşerek tarihî-toplumsal varlık alanını tamamladığı mânasına gelmektedir. Mülk ve devlet tarihî-toplumsal varlık alanının önemli formlarından biridir. Varlık ise esasen müsbet bir şey olduğu için menfi olan şerre istinat edemez; müsbet olan hayra dayanmak zorundadır. Şer sadece bir kısım insan için menfaat, diğer insanlar için zarar ve acı anlamına geldiğinden insanların büyük bir kısmının kendi aleyhlerine olan şerre destek olması çok uzak bir ihtimaldir. Böylece hem tarihî-toplumsal varlık alanı, hem de onun gerçekleşme formlarından olan mülk ve siyasetin şerre dayanarak ortaya çıkması mümkün olmadığı gibi şerre dönüştükten sonra varlığını sürdürmesi de mümkün değildir. Siyaset zorunlu olarak hayrın bir neticesidir; aksi takdirde varlığını muhafaza edemez. Bundan dolayı İbn Haldûn siyaset ve mülkü halka kefalet, kullar arasında Allah’ın hükümlerini icra etmek için halifelik olarak görür (a.g.e., II, 505). İbn Haldûn’un ahlâka yaptığı vurgu mülkün de itibarî bir varlık şekli olduğunu ortaya koymaktadır. Bu husus, onun tarihî-toplumsal varlık alanı ile mülk ve siyaset arasında bir alâka kurduğunu göstermekte, toplum ve siyaset görüşünün esasını teşkil etmektedir. Mülk ve siyaset itibarî bir varlık alanı olduğuna göre varlığını itibara borçludur. Burada “itibar” kelimesini iki anlamda düşünmek gerekir. Bunlardan birincisi kendinde bir varlığı olmadığı, dolayısıyla bir kurgudan ibaret olduğudur. İkincisi, mülk ve siyasetin, hatta asabiyetin insanların yükledikleri ve kendi yüklendikleri işlevlere daha sonra uymaları anlamına gelir. İbn Haldûn insanların dünya hayatları ve maslahatlarını “hayır” kavramıyla ifade eder. Hayır burada “insanların maslahatlarını dikkate alan veya koruyan” anlamına gelmektedir. Bu anlamda şeriat, en yüksek hayrın kendisiyle gerçekleştiği ilke ve kurallar bütünüdür. Ortaya çıkıp güçlenmekte olan asabiyet bir taraftan ahlâkî faziletlere sahip olmak zorunda olduğu gibi, diğer taraftan kendisini bir güç ve bir otorite olarak kabul ettirmek ve daha fazla güç kazanabilmek için bu ahlâkî özelliklerini sonradan bu asabiyete intisap edenlere ispat etmek zorundadır (a.g.e., II, 505). Yani mülke doğru giden bir toplumun aynı zamanda ahlâkî açıdan güçlü bir durumda olması zorunludur. İktidar kesinlikle şahısların değil toplumların, en azından iktidarı taşıyacak kadar bir grubun üstlenip yürütebileceği bir sorumluluk ve ehliyeti gerektirmektedir. İbn Haldûn, bunun böyle olmasını ilâhî iradeye bağlayarak biranlamda kevn ve fesad âleminde mevcut olan “sünnetullah”a benzer ikinci bir sünnetullahın varlığını tesbit eder. Galiplerle mağlûplar arasında her zaman zorunlu olarak bir düşmanlık ilişkisi olmadığına işaret eden İbn Haldûn genellikle mağlûpların galipleri taklit edilebilecek alanlarda taklide meylettikleri görüşündedir. Zira mağlûplar galiplerde bir kemal olduğuna ve bu kemal sayesinde onların kendilerine üstünlük sağladığına inanırlar. Bu inancın sebebi, ya galip geleni üstün görmek veya onun üstünlüğünün güçten değil bir başka şeyden kaynaklandığını var saymaktır. Galibiyetin esasını asabiyet ve ona dayalı güç yerine galiplerin hayat tarzının teşkil ettiği zannı da taklide yol açan sebeplerdendir. Galip gelene zorunlu olarak bazı konularda itaat edilir. Galibin kemal sahibi olduğu inancı mağlûpları ona tâzime yöneltir. Bu tazim hissi, mağlûplarda galiplerin üstünlüğü konusunda bir inanca dönüştükten sonra galiplerin bütün hallerine isteyerek ve severek uymaya başlarlar. Bunun belirli bir sınırı yoktur. İbn Haldûn, galiplerle mağlûplar arasındaki ilişkiyi baba ile oğul arasındaki ilişkiye benzetir. Oğulun babaya uyması, onun babasında olduğuna inandığı kemale dayandığı gibi mağlûp da galibi benzer bir şekilde görür. Bu husus, hükümdar ile onun etrafında bulunan memurlar arasında da gözlenmektedir. Aynı şekilde, “Halk hükümdarının dini üzeredir” sözü de halkın hükümdarına benzemeye çalıştığını anlatır. Bu da hükümdarın kemal sahibi olduğuna dair inanca dayanır. İbn Haldûn, kendi döneminde Franklar’ın hâkimiyeti altına girmiş olan Endülüs müslümanlarının Franklar’a benzemeye çalışmasını bu görüşünü teyit eden bir örnek olarak zikreder. İbn Haldûn, devlet fenomeninin ortaya çıkma süreciyle böyle bir fenomenin ortaya çıkması neticesinde oluşan yeni durumları birbirinden ayırır. Devlet fenomeninin ilk defa ortaya çıkması için bazı ön şartların gerçekleşmesi gerekir. Bunların ortaya çıkmasında fertlerin herhangi bir rolü bulunmamaktadır. Toplumsal hayat kendi tabiatının gereği mülk ve devlet denilen aşamaya ulaşır. Devlet, belli bir süre sonra ortadan kalkarken genellikle varlık alanı yok olmaz; onun yerine başka bir devlet veya devletler geçer. Bir devletin ortaya çıkmasıyla mevcut devletten başka bir devletin ortaya çıkması, ana hatlarıyla birbirine benzemekle birlikte birbirinden farklı yanları da vardır. İbn Haldûn’a göre devletin gücü ve sınırı onu kuran asabiyetin gücü ile orantılıdır. Asabiyet gücü tabii bir kuvvettir. Her devletin dayandığı asabiyetin ulaşabileceği tabii bir sınırı vardır ve devlet bu sınırı aşamaz. Aynı şekilde devleti taşıyan asabiyetin gücü onun dünyayı imar eden eserlerinin büyüklüğünü de tayin eder. Devlet, hâkimiyeti altına aldığı bölgelerin hepsini aynı derecede güçlü olarak savunamaz; merkezden uzaklaşıldıkça savunma gücü azalır. Bu azalma bir noktaya ulaştığında etraftaki diğer güçleri hâkimiyeti altına alamayacak duruma gelir. Devletin tabii sınırı, hâkimiyeti altında bulundurduğu ve savunabileceği son noktalardır. Bu sınır devletin gücündeki değişmeye bağlı olarak genişler veya daralır (a.g.e., II, 532-534). İbn Haldûn, İslâmiyet’in ilk döneminde başlayan ve hızla yayılan fütuhatın belirli bir dönemden sonra duraklayarak daha ileriye gidemeyişini müslümanların asabiyetlerinin ve asabiyet gücünün tabii sınırlarına ulaşması ile açıklar. Tabii sınırların asabiyetin gücüyle olduğu kadar asabiyete mensup olanların sayısıyla da ilgisi vardır (a.g.e., II, 534-536). Her türlü varlık gibi mülk de kendi tabiatında olanı gerçekleştirir. Mülkün tabiatı arasında İbn Haldûn’un özellikle zikrettiği hususlardan biri iktidarın ortak kabul etmediğidir. Devlet kuran asabiyet, zamanla bir tür üst asabiyet oluşturarak kendi gücüne diğerlerinin gücünü de ekler ve daha geniş bir alanda tesirli ve istikrarlı bir mülk ortaya çıkarır (a.g.e., II, 539). Ancak istikrar kendisiyle birlikte başka sonuçları da getirir. Meselâ reis konumunda olan kişi, istikrarla beraber yavaş yavaş iktidarı şahsîleştirerek asıl güç sahibi olan asabiyet mensuplarını zamanla yetki ve güçten uzaklaştırır; böylece iktidara gelmesini sağlayan ve dolayısıyla iktidarda hak sahibi olan unsurların yerine asabiyete mensup olmayan, sadece kendine sadık insanları getirir (a.g.e., II, 542). Bunun asıl sebebi insandaki ilâhlaşma eğilimidir. Bu eğilim tarihî-toplumsal varlık alanının düzeni ve istikrarı açısından da zorunludur. İktidarın tek elde toplanmasının genellikle ikinci ve üçüncü nesilde gerçekleştiğini müşahede etmek mümkündür (a.g.e., II, 540). Mülkün tabiatı gereği mülkle birlikte ortaya çıkan ikinci bir özellik de refahtır. Refaha bağlı olarak mülk sahipleri arasında bütün alanlarda bir zevk inceliğine yönelme görülür. Artık sadece sıradan ihtiyaçlarla uğraşılmaz; bunun çok daha ötesinde lüks ve zevk mülk sahiplerinin ilgi alanı içine girer. Bu noktada gidilebilecek sınırlar, sahip olunan mülkün imkânları ile servet ve kültürle doğrudan alâkalıdır. Mülkün tabiatı arasında rahatlık ve sükûn arayışı da vardır. Asabiyetin amacı iktidardır. İktidarda olan bir asabiyet tabii sınırlarına ulaşmışsa onun artık talep edeceği, ulaşmak için gayret sarfedeceği bir değer kalmaz. Bu durumda yapılacak tek şey, o zamana kadar sarfedilen gayretle elde edilen mülkün semeresini görerek rahat ve sükûn içinde yaşamaktır. İktidar sahipleri de iktidarları istikrar kazandıktan sonra rahata yönelirler. Artık güzel yaşama ve gününü gün etme onlarda bir amaç haline gelir (a.g.e., II, 541, 548). İbn Haldûn’a göre mülk, tabiatının gerektirdiği şeyleri gerçekleştirdiği zaman olgunluk çağına ulaşmış ve yavaş yavaş yaşlanmaya başlamış demektir. Çünkü imkânlar gerçekleştikten sonra unsurlar varlık sebeplerini yitirir. Varlık sebebini yitiren herhangi bir şey de varlığını yitirir. Asabiyet devlete, devlet de istikrara kavuştuğu zaman varlık sebebini gerçekleştirmiş olur. Varlığın sağladığı nimetlerden istifade etmek var oluşun amacı haline gelince varlığı sağlayan sebepler aslî gayelerini, dolayısıyla anlamlarını yitirirler. Bu durum sonun başlangıcı demektir. Lüks ve rahat devletin ilk aşamasında gerçekleşmeye başlarken gücü arttırıcı bir olgu olarak müsbet tesirler ortaya çıkarır. Refah sayesinde nüfus ve asabiyette bir artış görüldüğü gibi mevâlîde ve sanatlarda da bir artış olur. Ancak müsbet olan bu gelişme zaman içerisinde masrafların da artmasını birlikte getirir. İnsanlar rahat bir hayat için yüksek masraflar yapmaya alıştıktan sonra bunlardan kesinlikle tâviz vermeye yanaşmazlar ve giderek daha fazlasını talep ederler. Fakat imkânlar sınırlı, masraflar ve lüks sınırsızdır. Bu durumda rahata ve masraflara yönelme devlet açısından çok önemli ve vahim neticelerini göstermeye başlar. Başlangıçta devlet ve umran için bir kuvvet kaynağı olan lüks ve refah onu kemiren ve sonunu hazırlayan bir süreç haline gelir. Bu husus, devleti ve mülkü kurup taşıyan asabiyet aleyhinde bir gelişmeye dönüşünce artık devletin yerini diğer bir asabiyetin teşkil edeceği başka bir mülke bırakma sürecine girmesi başlar. Bu durum er veya geç tahakkukederek devlet yeni sahibinin eline geçer ve aynı süreç yeniden yaşanmaya başlanır. İbn Haldûn’un tavırlar (aşamalar) nazariyesi, onun tarihî-toplumsal varlık alanını nasıl kavradığının önemli bir misalini teşkil etmektedir (a.g.e., II, 553-556). Bu tavırlar, şahısların veya grupların planlayarak gerçekleştirdikleri veya planlayarak değiştirebilecekleri bir şey değildir; tarihî-toplumsal varlık alanının mahiyeti gereği ortaya çıkar ve yok olur. Bundan dolayı tavırların farkında olmakla olmamak arasında önemli bir fark yoktur. Bazı şeylerin bilinmesi, belki bazı adımların daha geç veya daha erken atılmasına yardımcı olur, ancak sürecin tâbi olduğu kuralları değiştiremez. Çünkü tarihî-toplumsal varlık alanının tâbi olduğu kurallar bu varlık alanının mahiyeti ve tabiatının zorunlu neticesidir. Buna göre bir devletin kuruluş devri onun ilk aşamasını ifade eder. Devlet bu aşamada asabiyetin müşterek gayretiyle ortaya çıkar. Devlet varlığın tacıdır, güç ile iyi ahlâkın bir araya gelmesidir. Güç ile iyi ahlâkın bir araya gelmesi insanın “halife” olması ile alâkalıdır. Devlet güce, güç de asabiyete bağlı olduğu için devleti kuran iradenin bir asabiyete dayanması zorunludur. Bu varlık alanının ortaya çıkması ile aynı zamanda mülk de gerçekleşir. Mülk ise netice itibariyle sahip olmayı ifade eder. Mülk bir yönüyle maddî, diğer yönüyle de mânevîdir. Maddî kısmı doğrudan güce, mânevî kısmı ahlâka tekabül eder. Sadece güç ile ahlâkın birleşmesi yeni bir varlık alanını inşa edebilir. Bundan dolayı ilk aşamasında mülkün sahipleri diğer insanlara göre imtiyazlı bir konumdadır. Devletin kuruluş döneminde asabiyet sahiplerinde bulunan ahlâk ve yönelişler toplumda hâkim olacak olan ahlâk ve yönelişlere örnek teşkil eder. İkinci aşamada asabiyetin elinde olan gücün şahsîleşmesi süreci başlar. Bu süreç, iktidarın tek bir kişinin veya ailesinin elinde toplanmasıyla sonuçlanır. Bu iktidarın tabiatı gereğidir. İktidar, mahiyeti itibariyle müşterek bir hususiyet arzetmeyi uzun süre devam ettiremez. Çünkü iktidar ortaklık kabul etmez. İktidarın şahsîleşmesi süreci bütün yetkilerin tek elde toplanması anlamına gelir. Böylece devleti kuran iradenin ve gücün devletin selâmeti açısından güçsüz kılınması süreci başlar. Ancak güç olmadan iktidar devam edemeyeceği için daha farklı bir güç asabiyetin sahip olduğu mevkiye yerleşir. Bu yeni güç, hem gücünü aldığı kaynak hem de özellikleri açısından devleti kuran güçten farklıdır. Bu ikinci aşamanın sonunda, iktidarı içeriden tehdit etme ihtimali yüksek olan bir tür istikrarsızlık faktörleri tesirsiz hale getirilerek devletin istikrarı sağlanmış olur (a.g.e., II, 567-570). Üçüncü aşama, sağlanan siyasî istikrarla birlikte elde edilen imkânlardan faydalanma dönemidir. Bu aşamada artık istikrarı tehdit eden unsurlardan arınmış olan iktidar, hem dış hem iç tehditlere karşı kendini savunacak olan askerlere ve ülkenin imarına özel itina gösterir. Yönetimde görev alanlar büyük bağış ve hediyelerle mükâfatlandırılır. Siyasî alanda sağlanmış olan istikrar, iktisadî alanda da ülkenin zengin hale gelmesiyle kendini gösterir. Siyasî istikrarın esasını ise kâinatta tek hâkim olduğu gibi devlette de iktidarın tek elde toplanması teşkil eder. İbn Haldûn bu hususu varlığın kemale ermesi olarak görür. Ancak varlığın kemale ermesi aynı zamanda çöküşe ve yok oluşa yönelmesi demektir. Dördüncü aşama, istikrarın sadece ulaşılması gereken bir durum değil olması gereken ve yegâne doğru olan durum olarak anlaşılmasıyla alâkalıdır. İstikrar alışılan durum haline geldikten sonra ortaya çıkan yeni âdetler olması gereken âdetler olarak kabul edilir ve bunları ortaya çıkaran sebepler unutulur. Bunların anlamı ve işlevinden daha çok kendileri önemli kabul edilir. Bu bir taklit döneminin başlaması demektir. İktidarı elinde tutan ve iktidara hizmetleriyle katkıda bulunanlar için iktidarın amacı sadece mevcudu muhafaza etmekten ibarettir. Bu aşamada devlet hem iç işlerinde hem dış ilişkilerinde muhafazakârdır. Devleti mümkün mertebe çatışmadan uzak, barış içerisinde sürdürmek yegâne gayedir. Beşinci ve son aşama, iktidarı elinde bulunduranın onu keyfî bir şekilde kullanması aşamasıdır. Bu aşamada artık iktidar, kendini mümkün kılan dayanaklardan tamamen habersiz, kendisinin vazgeçilemez ve zorunlu olduğu yanılgısı içerisinde, kendi kısa vadeli çıkarlarını düşünerek mevcut durumdan âzami ölçüde istifade etmeyi bir ahlâkî ilke haline getirir. Bu durum devletin ihtiyarlık aşamasına geldiğini gösterir. Bu aşamada artık ne iktidarı ayakta tutan bir güç ne de bunun gerekli olduğunun farkında olan bir yönetici mevcuttur. İktidarı sağlayan güç (asabiyet) tesirsiz hale gelmiştir, dolayısıyla yok olmuştur. Herkes mümkün mertebe gününü gün edip mevcuttan âzami ölçüde istifadeyi amaç haline getirmiştir. Mevcut ise sınırlı olduğu için devlet ya içeride güçlü bir asabiyet sahibi bir grup tarafından yıkılıp yeniden inşa edilir veya dışarıdan gelen güçlü bir devlet tarafından yıkılarak tarihî bir faktör olmaktan çıkar. Bütün bunlar zorunlu olarak gerçekleşen süreçlerdir. Bu süreçlerin gerçekleşmesini hiç kimse engelleyemez. İbn Haldûn’un devlet ve mülk görüşü, tarihî-toplumsal varlık alanında temel tayin edici olan gücün oluş ve yok oluş sürecini ortaya koyar. Bu süreç sadece Allah’ın bâki olduğu kuralının bir tezahürüdür. Siyaset. Üstünlük ve güce dayanan ve zorunlu olarak gerçekleşen mülk, tabiatı gereği zamanla var oluş amacının aksine faaliyetlerde bulunur. Bu durumda asabiyet sınırlı bir kesime menfaat sağlarken bunların dışında kalanların karşısına bir zulüm çarkı olarak ortaya çıkar. Bu ise devletin var oluş amacına aykırıdır. Var oluş amacıyla çelişen bir şeyin varlığını sürdürmesi mümkün olmadığı için her devletin kendine ait yönetim ilkelerine sahip olması, buna göre kanunlar çıkarılması ve bu kanunların uygulanması gereği ortaya çıkmıştır. Bu kanunlar büyük düşünürler, devlet adamları ve onların fikir babaları tarafından uyulması gereken kurallar olarak ifade edilmişse buna “aklî siyaset” denir. Aklî siyaset takip eden devlette insanların büyük bir kısmının menfaati gözetilir. Ancak bunlar tamamen dünyevî menfaatler olup insanlığın yaratılış amacına uygun değildir (Muķaddime, II, 774). Bunların yanında bir başka siyaset daha vardır ki bu siyaset Allah’ın tayin ettiği bir “şâri‘” tarafından konulan kurallara dayanır. İbn Haldûn bu siyasete “şer‘î” veya “dinî siyaset” adını verir. Sadece şer‘î siyaset insanlığın var oluş amaçlarına uygun kuralları ihtiva eder. İnsanların yaratılış amacı bu dünyada herhangi bir şekilde yaşamak veya hayatta kalmak değil âhirette saadeti sağlayacak olan dine uygun yaşamaktır. Dünya hayatının bütününü düzenleyen şeriatların gelmesi, insanları en iyi bilen Allah’ın razı olduğu ölçülerin icra edilmesi içindir. Bu husus, İbn Haldûn’un mülkü varlığın tacı olarak görmesi veya insanın halifeliğiyle ilgili görüşüyle birlikte düşünüldüğünde onun dinî siyaseti varlığın kemali için en doğru yol olarak gördüğünü öylemek mümkündür (a.g.e., II, 577). İnsana düşen görev, uymak zorunda olduğu bu zorunluluk çerçevesini farkederek dünya ve âhirette saadeti aramaktır. Bu saadete ulaşmanın yolu ise dine uymaktır. Dine uymak ve kul olarak yaşamaya çalışmak insanın asıl görevidir. Bu noktada insanların dünya ve âhiretteki maslahatlarını en iyi bilen Allah’ın bunları dikkate alarak gönderdiği dinin siyasetin esasını teşkil etmesi, hem insanın bu dünyadaki var oluş maksadına hem de burada bulunuş amacına uygun olduğundan dolayı zorunludur. Bu duruma İbn Haldûn “hilâfet” adını verir ve hilâfeti, insanların dünyadaki bulunuş amaçlarını tahakkuk ettiren yegâne yönetim şekli olarak tanımlar. Hilâfet İbn Haldûn’un ifadesiyle, “dini korumak ve dünyada onunla siyaset yapma hususunda şeriat sahibine vekâlet etmek“ anlamına gelmektedir (a.g.e., II, 576-578). İbn Haldûn’a göre tarihî-toplumsal varlık alanında bir peygamber vasıtasıyla tebliğ edilen din, umran ilmi açısından fizikî-coğrafî ve toplumsal faktörlere denk bir faktördür. Din esas itibariyle bir “inşâ” ve olup bitene bir müdahaledir, bu sebeple de tabii değildir. Bundan dolayı şer‘î haberlerde vâkıaya mutabakat aranmaz (a.g.e., I, 331). Dinî bir haberin kendisi “inşâî” olduğu için inanıldığı vakit bir vâkıaya esas teşkil eder ve tesiri açısından diğer zorunlu ilkeler gibi gidişi değiştirir. Bu hususla ilgili olarak İbn Haldûn’un verdiği en önemli misallerden biri her dinin kendi başına ve kendisine göre ilimler ortaya koymasıdır. Aklî ilimler insanlık için müşterek olmakla birlikte dinî ilimler dinle birlikte ortaya çıkan özel ilimlerdir. İbn Haldûn, dinin tarihî seyir üzerindeki tesiri konusuna çok özel bir yer verir. Bu noktadan hareketle dinin değil dine bağlı olarak gidişin değiştiğini söyler. Toplumsal oluşumlar, Arap asabiyeti gibi meselelerin yanında muhtelif ilimlerin ortaya çıkmasını, bunların gelişmesini İslâmiyet ile alâkalı görür. Ona göre bütün bu oluşumların merkezi Kur’an’dır. Dil ilimlerinin ortaya çıkması, Arapça üzerinde gösterilen hassasiyet ve şer‘î ilimlerde ortaya çıkan gelişmelere dayanmaktadır. Eğer şer‘î ilimler gereği gibi veya belirli bir oranda gelişmeseydi aklî ilimlere dair tercüme ve teliflerin yapılması mümkün olmazdı. Bu aynı zamanda dinin “teklifî emir” ihtiva etmesiyle doğrudan alâkalıdır ve bu emir “tekvînî emir” ile birleşince insanlığın yeryüzünü imar etmekten ibaret olan yaratılış amacı gerçekleşmiş olur. İbn Haldûn’a göre hilâfet aklen değil icmâen vâciptir. Bu noktadan hareketle İbn Haldûn’un, müslümanların Hz. Peygamber’den sonra bir yöneticisinin olması ve onun da siyasetini mümkün mertebe dine uygun biçimde yürütmeye çalışmasını bir icmâ olarak gördüğü söylenebilir. İbn Haldûn bir yönetici tayininin aklen ve şer‘an vâcip olmadığı, bunun sadece İslâm ahkâmını uygulamak için gerekli olduğu, müslümanların kendi aralarında dinî hükümleri uygulaması durumunda herhangi bir yöneticiye ihtiyaçları bulunmadığı, dolayısıyla bu hususun dinî bir mesele olmadığı şeklindeki görüşü reddeder. Bu görüşü savunanların, mülk ile birlikte ortaya çıkan ve din tarafından tasvip edilmeyen birçok hususa dayanarak mülkün bizâtihi kötü olduğu kanaatine ulaştıklarını, yöneticinin bulunmadığı bir dünyada yaşamanın daha uygun olacağını düşündüklerini söyler. Halbuki her ne kadar mülk ile birlikte bazı arzu edilmeyen şeyler de ortaya çıkabiliyorsa da mülkün gerçekleştirdiği esas şeyler şeriat tarafından da öngörülmektedir. Meselâ şeriat insan türünün korunmasını amaçlarından biri olarak görmekte, bu da mülk tarafından sağlanmaktadır. Şu halde mülkü iyi veya kötü olarak görmek doğru değildir, mülk sadece zorunludur. Zorunlu olarak esasen mevcut bulunan bir şeyin var olup olmaması değil nasıl olması gerektiği tartışılabilir. Bu hususta tayin edici olan da icmâdır. Ayrıca hükümlerin icrası bir gücü, güç de asabiyeti gerekli kılmaktadır. Asabiyet ise kendi içinde mülke yönelmiş olarak mevcuttur (a.g.e., II, 581). Halifede bulunması gereken özellikleri zikrederken İbn Haldûn “el-ahkâmü’s-sultâniyye” türü kitaplardaki görüşleri özetler. Bu özellikler arasında sayılan Kureyşli olma şartını ise o dönemde İslâm dünyasında mevcut kuvvet durumu dikkate alınarak söylenmiş bir şart olarak kabul eder. Ona göre ilim, adalet, kifayet ve selâmet açısından asgari şartları taşıyan herkes halife olabilir. Halifelik esasen bir güç meselesidir; bir hak değil bir vazifedir. Bu vazife ümmet açısından farz-ı kifâye, yeterli gücü elinde bulunduranlar, yani asabiyet sahibi gruplar için farz-ı ayındır. Çünkü Allah insanı yalnız gücünün yettiğinden sorumlu tutar. Bunun anlamı, hilâfeti üstlenip yürütebilecek durumda olan asabiyet bu görevi gücünü koruduğu sürece uhdesine alarak yürütmekle yükümlüdür. Bu husus, tarihî-toplumsal varlık alanının kuralları ile tamamen uyum halindedir. İbn Haldûn’un ifadesiyle, “Varlık bunun şahididir; bir ümmetin veya neslin yönetim işini ona üstünlük kurandan başkası yürütmemiştir” (a.g.e., II, 587). İbn Haldûn, hilâfetle mülk arasındaki ayırımı otoritenin ne olduğu noktasından hareketle belirler. Hilâfette asıl olan dinin otorite olması ve hiç kimsenin bir başkasına bir işi zorla yaptırmamasıdır. Buna göre otorite doğru olduğuna inanılarak benimsenen dindir. İnsanların herhangi bir dış faktör veya güce bağlı olmadan kendi iradeleriyle dine uymaları halinde, önceden formel bir anlaşma veya uzlaşma söz konusu olmaksızın aralarında güç ve söz birliği oluşabilmekte ve din bu oluşumun esasını teşkil edebilmektedir. Böylece ortaya çıkan söz ve güç birliği, daha başka şekillerde ortaya çıkan asabiyetlerle mukayese edilemeyecek kadar güçlü bir ilişki biçimi ortaya çıkararak dünyanın en güçlü ve en ahlâklı toplumunu oluşturabilmektedir. Bunun sonucunda güç başka ülkelere yönelerek oraları da ele geçirmeyi ister. Bu istek dinin cihad emriyle de örtüşür ve dinî bir görev haline gelir. Bu ise varlıkla değerin buluşması ve ayniyeti anlamına gelmekte, başka bir ifade ile böyle anlarda varlık kemale ermektedir. Ancak bu durum da kalıcı değildir. Zamanla alt asabiyetler kendini göstererek tarihî-toplumsal varlık alanında önemli bir faktör olur. Böylece diğer asabiyetlerle bir çatışma ortaya çıkar. Öte yandan iktidar tabiatı gereği tek elde toplanarak mülke dönüşür. Mülk de kendi tabiatında olanı tahakkuk ettirerek duruma göre dinin öngördüğü ahlâkî faziletlerden uzaklaşabilmekte, zaman zaman sefahatin ve arzuların tatmin edildiği bir makam haline dönüşebilmektedir (a.g.e., II, 607-608). Hilâfetin iki temel görevi vardır. Birincisi, insanın dinin mükellef kıldığı şeylere uymasını sağlayacak ön şartları hazırlamak, ikincisi yönetimi altındaki insanların beşerî umran içinde maslahatlarını gözetmektir (a.g.e., II, 624). Hilâfet, bir müessese olarak bu hususları gerçekleştirmek için kendi alt kurumlarını oluşturur. İbn Haldûn, bu konuların normatif tarafının fıkıhta ve “el-ahkâmü’s-sultâniyye” kitaplarında ele alındığına işaretle (a.g.e., II, 626) bu müesseselerin nasıl ortaya çıktığını tasvirî bir şekilde inceler. Mülk, eğer İslâmî bir hususiyet arzediyorsabu hususları hilâfete tâbi olarak sürdürür; yani mülk bizâtihi İslâmî veya gayri İslâmî bir yönetim şekli değildir. Ancak takip ettiği ilkeler açısından İslâmî bir hüviyet kazanabilir. Bu durumda hilâfetin üstlendiği görevleri ona tâbi olarak üstlenir ve devam ettirir (a.g.e., II, 664). Mülk İslâmî bir hususiyet arzetmezse tamamen dünyevî maslahatlar gözeterek varlığını ve müesseselerini oluşturur; zamanla bir zulüm çarkı haline gelir ve Allah’ın takdir ettiği âna kadar yönetimini sürdürür. Hilâfetin ve mülkün kurumları, onun tabiatında mevcut olanın mahiyetine uygun bir şekilde tahakkukundan ibarettir (a.g.e., II, 624-625). Din İslâmî devlet ve varlığın sûreti, devlet ve buna dayalı olarak ortaya çıkan tarihî-toplumsal varlık onun maddesidir. Din, İslâm devletini ve ona dayanan her şeyi tayin eden en önemli faktördür (a.g.e., II, 900). İbn Haldûn’a göre asabiyet zorunlu olarak mülke yönelir; bedevîlik de insan tabiatı gereği hadarîliğe yönelmiş olarak bulunur. Bu yöneliş, her asabiyetin mülke ulaşamaması gibi her zaman tahakkuk etmeyebilir; ancak böyle bir yönelişin mevcudiyeti esastır. İnsanlardaki hadarîliğe yöneliş rahat ve sükûna yöneliktir. Rahat ve sükûn hadarîlikle gerçekleştiği için özellikle mülke ulaşmış olan topluluklar hadarîliğe yönelir. Mülk sahipleri genellikle yerleşik hayatı tercih ederler. Şehirlerin ortaya çıkması devletin ortaya çıkmasından sonra mümkün olur; varlıklarının devamı da devletin veya mülkün varlığına bağlıdır. Bundan dolayı devletin şehirlerden önce de mevcut olduğunu veya şehirlerin olmadığı yerlerde devletin bulunduğunu kesin bir şekilde söylemek mümkündür. İbn Haldûn, tarihî-toplumsal varlık alanının insanın iradesi dışında ve ondan bağımsız olarak mevcut olduğunu kabul etmektedir. Küllî irade gidişi tayin etmekte, ancak bu tayin kalıcı olan hiçbir şeyi öngörmemektedir. İnsan iradî veya gayri iradî olarak bu gidişe katılmaktadır. Allah, olayların kendi iradesi yönünde gerçekleşmesi için insanlara hidayet eder. Bu hidayete uyulsa da uyulmasa da insanlar kendi türlerinin bekasını koruyacak oluşumlara zorunlu olarak katılırlar. İnsanın cüz’î iradesi, kendi içinde barındırdığı imkânlar açısından bu oluşuma katılmayı mümkün kılacak tarzda tecelli etmektedir. Yani insan hangi kararı alırsa alsın bu karar tarihî-toplumsal varlık alanının kuralları içinde oluşmakta, böylece ilâhî irade her hâlükârda tecelli etmektedir (a.g.e., II, 921-922). İlim. İbn Haldûn klasik felsefe geleneği içinde düşünen müslüman bir düşünürdür. Bu husus kendini hem ilim anlayışında hem de ilim tasnifinde gösterir. Ona göre ilim bir alanla ilgili mâlumat yığını değil bir melekedir ve bu melekeye sahip olan insanlar tarafından taşınır. İlmi taşıyanlar bir toplum içerisinde var olduklarından toplumsal şartlara bağlı olarak ilimlerin durumunda da değişiklikler ortaya çıkar. İlimler de tarihî-toplumsal varlık alanının bir parçasıdır. Dolayısıyla bu varlık alanının kuralları çerçevesinde ortaya çıkar, gelişir ve yok olur. İlimlerin en önemli özelliklerinden biri geleneksel olmalarıdır. İslâm ilim ve eğitim tarihinde geleneği sened (silsile) ifade eder. İlimler senedlerini muhafaza ettikleri sürece toplum tarafından itibar görürler. Siyasî hayatta gerçekleşen yükseliş ve düşüşler ilmî hayata da aynen yansır. İlim adamlarına ilgi, vakıf gibi müesseselerle kalıcı hale getirilirse ilim de buna bağlı olarak kalıcı hale gelebilir ve siyasî dalgalanmalardan etkilenmez (Muķaddime, III, 1257-1260). İbn Haldûn, ilmi bir meleke olarak görürken bu hususta dayandığı en temel tecrübe dil bilgisidir. Bir dili bilmek, onu meleke olarak kullanabilmek olduğu gibi bir ilmi bilmek de o ilmin meselelerinin çözülmesi hususunda meleke sahibi olmak anlamına gelir (a.g.e., III, 1262). İbn Haldûn İslâm tarihinin ilk döneminde ilim ve ilim anlayışına, ilimlerin ortaya çıkışına dair önemli tesbitlerde bulunur. Bu tesbitler, ilmi ferdî bir vâkıa olarak görmediği için sosyolojik bir açıklama niteliğini taşır. İlimlerin mahiyetleri hakkındaki görüşünü tarihlerinden hareketle ortaya koyan İbn Haldûn’a göre ilimler, İslâmiyet’in ilk dönemlerinde sistematik bir tarzda değil daha çok günlük hayatın birer parçası olarak nakledilen rivayetlerden teşekkül etmiştir. O dönemlerde ilim dinle aynı anlama gelmekte, Kitap ve Sünnet’ten ibaret olarak görülmekteydi. İlim hayatın kendisi olduğu için günlük hayatın içinde ve hayatla birlikte yaşanarak naklediliyordu. Hz. Peygamber’in sahâbîleri çeşitli Arap kabilelerine göndermesi onlara dini öğretmeleri içindi. Bu devirde sistematik bir doktrin eğitiminden bahsetmek mümkün değildir. Farklı âdet ve örfleri olan, farklı coğrafyalarda yaşayan insanların müslüman olmalarıyla birlikte yeni örf ve âdetler ümmetin örf ve âdetlerini zenginleştirmiş, bunlar arasında dine uymayanların tefrik edilmesi gereği ortaya çıkmıştır. Bunun sonucunda dinin sistematik bir şekilde öğretilmesi ve meleke haline gelmesi zarureti doğmuştur. Bu aşamada, daha önce yaşanan hayattan ibaret olan ilmin çeşitli alanlara bölünmesi kendi müstakil terminolojisi olan muhtelif ilimleri ortaya çıkarmıştır. İlim, ilk dönemlerde iktidar sahipleri tarafından değil bunların dışında kalan bir zümre tarafından taşınmış ve sistemleştirilerek öğretilmiştir (a.g.e., I, 322-323; III, 1257-1263). İlk dönemlerde ilimle dinin aynı anlama gelmesi siyasî hayat açısından da önemlidir. İlk devirlerde halife kendi başına bir otorite değil gerçek otorite olan dinin bir mümessilidir. Tesirini insanların iç dünyasında gösteren din dışarıdan herhangi bir zorlamayı gereksiz hale getirir (a.g.e., II, 607). Dinin otorite olduğu şartlarda zâhirî anlamda bir otoritenin doğrulara uyulup uyulmadığını takip etmesine gerek yoktur. İnsanların hayatında din ilimle, ilim de hayatla doğrudan irtibatlı, hatta hayatın bizzat kendisi olduğu için özel bir durum söz konusu olmaktadır. Ancak bu durum başladığı gibi devam etmez. Dinle ilim, ilimle hayat arasındaki ilgi de değişir ve giderek birbirlerinden farklı hale gelirler. Dinle ilim ve hayat arasındaki alâkanın keyfiyetindeki bu değişme her zaman yeniden ortaya çıkabilir; yani din, ilim ve hayat tekrar aynîleşebilir. İlim, olması gerekeni bir kenara bırakıp olanın ahvaline ârız olanları tesbit etmeye çalışır; diğer taraftan olması gerekenle de ilgisini koparmadan, fakat bunları birbirinden ayırarak varlığını sürdürür. İbn Haldûn’un, ilmi o ilim içerisinde kullanılan terimlerden ayırması oldukça önemlidir. Ona göre ilim bir melekedir; terimler, bu meleke kullanılırken insanlar arasında anlaşmayı sağlamak için oluşturulmuş vasıtalardır. Bir ilmin terimlerini ezberlemek ilim sahibi olmak anlamına gelmez. Bir ilme sahip olmak demek, o ilimde karşılaşılan meseleleri başkalarının yardımı olmadan çözebilecek bir duruma gelmek demektir. İbn Haldûn’un felsefeye, felsefenin de özellikle Tanrı’nın varlığı, peygamberlik, vahyin mahiyeti ve âhiret gibi konulara yönelik açıklamalarına yönelttiği tenkitler asıl itibariyle epistemolojiktir. İbn Haldûn, filozofların bilme iddiasında oldukları bu konuları bilmeleri için ellerindebulunan imkânın (akıl) yetersiz olduğunu, dolayısıyla söz konusu meselelerin akılla kavranamayacağını, insanın bu alanda aklî olarak doğru olduğu kanıtlanmış veya kanıtlanabilir bir şey söyleyemeyeceğini savunur. Çünkü bu konular akılla ispatlanabilir veya reddedilebilir hususlar değildir. Ancak bu onun bir felsefe karşıtı olduğu anlamına gelmez. İbn Haldûn, felsefenin veya aklî ilimlerin diğer konularında çok müsbet bir tavır sergilemiştir. Kendi temellendirdiği umran ilmini ve bu anlamda tarihi hikmet ilimlerinden biri olarak görmesi, onun felsefî bağlamda düşündüğünü ve felsefeye oldukça önemli bir yer verdiğini göstermektedir. Ancak bu husus, daha önce yaşamış olan filozof ve kelâmcılarla aynı düşünceleri paylaşmak zorunda olmasını gerektirmez. Her büyük düşünür gibi İbn Haldûn da kendisinden önce elde edilen felsefî başarılardan istifade ederek o güne kadar farkedilmeyen tarihî-toplumsal varlık alanının mevcut olduğunu tesbit etmiş, felsefenin konularına bir konu daha ekleyerek tarihî-toplumsal varlık alanını felsefî bir temele oturtmuştur. İbn Haldûn’un kendisinden sonra gereği gibi anlaşılmamasının muhtemelen en önemli sebebi, onun böyle bilinmeyen bir varlık alanını ilk defa araştırma konusu yaparak bunu bir ilim şeklinde temellendirme teşebbüsünde bulunmasıdır. İbn Haldûn’un umran ilminde takip ettiği metodu, farklı alanlara uyguladığı Muķaddime’nin özellikle “İlmü esrâri’l-hurûf” kısmında görülmektedir. Hurûf ilminin en temel iki ilkesi terkip ve tecrittir. Onun umran ilminde takip ettiği fenomenolojik yolun esasını da terkip ve tecrit oluşturmaktadır. İbn Haldûn, felsefe ile meşgul olmanın her ne kadar Tanrı’nın varlığı ve sıfatları, peygamberliğin mahiyeti ve âhiretin keyfiyeti gibi konularda herhangi bir sonuç vermeyeceği gerekçesiyle bir tür abesle uğraşmak olduğunu söylese de insanda doğru düşünme yönünde sağlam bir meleke oluşturduğu, bu melekenin uygun alanlarda kullanılması halinde çok büyük faydaları da birlikte getireceği kanaatindedir. Bu kanaatini sadece ifade etmekle yetinmemiş (a.g.e., III, 1216), Muķaddime’de bizzat uygulayarak metafizikte takip edilen usulün gereği gibi kullanıldığı takdirde yeni ilimlerin vazedilmesi de dahil olmak üzere çok faydalı sonuçlar verebileceğini göstermiştir. Eğitim. İlmin esasen bir meleke olması ve ilmî-ahlâkî melekelerin de daha çok bu melekeye sahip olan âlimlerle doğrudan kurulacak ilişkilerle kazanılması ilimle eğitimi bir noktada birleştirir. Bu durumda eğitim ve öğretim, doğrudan hoca-talebe münasebetiyle kazanılan bir mâlumat alışverişi olmaktan çıkmakta, hemen bütün boyutlarıyla bir hayat ve düşünme tarzının meleke olarak kazanılması sürecinin bir parçası haline gelmektedir. Böylece eğitim ve öğretim bizzat ilmin bir parçası olmaktadır. İbn Haldûn’a göre eğitimin amacı talebenin yetenekli olduğu alanda bir meleke kazanmasını sağlamaktır. Talebenin yaşı ve zihnî kabiliyetleri dikkate alınması gereken önemli hususlardır. Özellikle çok muhtasar ve kavramlarla dolu eserlerde bu hususa dikkat edilmediği için bu tür eserler her ne kadar ezber için müsait olsa da anlamadan ezberleme meleke kazanmayı engellemektedir. Bu husus ilim tahsilinin önündeki en önemli engellerden biridir. Eğitimde asıl amaç sadece mâlumat vermek değil tam bir meleke kazanılmasının sağlanmasıdır. Bu mesele müteahhirîn döneminde yeterince dikkate alınmamıştır (Muķaddime, III, 1242). Eğitim anlayışında İbn Haldûn’un esas aldığı husus insanın başlangıçta hiçbir şey bilmediği, ancak zaman içerisinde tecrübî olandan başlayarak tecrit ve terkibe doğru giden bir zihnî gelişme süreci yaşadığıdır. Eğitim, insanın zihnî gelişiminde mevcut olan bu duruma dikkat edilerek talebenin önce kendi tecrübesiyle bildiği şeylerden başlamalı, bilinmeyenlere daha sonra geçilmelidir. Eğitim ve öğretimde her ilim için üç ayrı aşama uygulanmalıdır. Birinci aşamada amaç, kabiliyetini dikkate alarak talebeyi ilmin esasına ve esas meselelerine yaklaştırmaktır. İkinci aşamada muhtelif meseleler ve bunlarla ilgili ihtilâflar üzerinde durulur. Bu aşamada talebeye ilmî meseleleri halletme yöntemleri, var sayımların ve delillerin neler olduğu ve bunların kullanılış şekilleri sonuçları ile birlikte gösterilir. Üçüncü aşamada o ilmin halledilmiş olan meseleleri çözüm yolları ile beraber yeniden gözden geçirilir, daha sonra çözümlenmemiş meseleler ele alınır. Böylece talebenin o ilimle ilgili tam bir meleke kazanması sağlanır. Bu gerçekleştiği zaman talebeye icâzet verilir (a.g.e., III, 1243). Eğitim tarzı talebelerin karakterlerine de doğrudan tesir ettiği için oldukça önemlidir. İbn Haldûn’a göre baskı insanlardaki teşebbüs gücünü yok eder. Kabiliyetsiz birini bir ilim alanında yetiştirmeye çalışmak boşuna zaman harcamaktır. Bundan dolayı hocanın önce talebenin kabiliyetli olup olmadığını tesbit etmesi, daha sonra aşama aşama ilmi öğretip onu meseleleri çözme yoluna sokmaya çalışması gerekir (a.g.e., II, 480-481; III, 1253-1254). Tesiri. İbn Haldûn, temellendirdiği umran ilminin meselelerinin genişletilip muhtemel hatalardan arındırılarak tamamlanmasını daha sonra gelecek nesillere bırakmıştır (Muķaddime, III, 1365). Ancak sonraki dönemlerde ne yazılan eserlerde umran ilminden bahsedilmiş ne de bu ilim medrese içerisinde kendisine bir yer bulabilmiştir. İbn Haldûn’un arzu ettiği husus gerçekleşmemişse de eserleri hem İslâm dünyasında hem de Batı’da çok sayıda düşünür ve tarihçi tarafından okunmuştur. İbn Haldûn’un tesiri onun algılanış şekliyle doğrudan ilgilidir. İbnü’l-Ezrak gibi bir kısım âlimler Muķaddime’yi daha çok bir tür siyâsetnâme olarak görmüş, ihtiva ettiği bazı düşünceleri özetlemiş ve muhtelif konulardaki düşüncelerini daha farklı mâlumatla destekleyerek onun muhtemel bazı kaynaklarına da işaret etmişlerdir. Makrîzî gibi bir kısmı da İbn Haldûn’un daha çok tarihçi yönü üzerinde durarak onun tarih yazıcılığıyla ilgili tenkitlerini dikkate alıp olayları kendi ortam ve süreçleri içerisinde kavramaya çalışmışlardır. İbn Haldûn Kâtib Çelebi, Naîmâ ve Pîrîzâde gibi Osmanlı ulemâsı tarafından daha çok tarihçi olarak tanınmış, vazettiği umran ilmi bir ilim olarak kabul edilmiş, ancak üzerinde herhangi bir çalışma yapılmamıştır (Muķaddime, neşredenin girişi, I, 261-266; Fındıkoğlu, s. 156-162). XX. yüzyılda, onun düşüncesi kendi bütünlüğü içerisinde görülmeksizin bazı unsurları modern disiplinlerden biriyle ilintili olarak sadece bir yönüyle araştırma konusu yapılmıştır. Bundan dolayı İbn Haldûn’un düşüncesinin gereği gibi anlaşıldığını söylemek oldukça zordur. Batı’da İbn Haldûn’un görüşlerine paralel düşünceler XVI. yüzyıldan itibaren ortaya çıkmıştır. Bu düşüncelerin, onun dile getirdiği fikirlerle muhtelif noktalardan benzerlikleri dikkat çekecek kadar açık olmasına rağmen Arnold Toynbee gibi çok azı dışında Batılı fikir adamları düşüncelerinin İbn Haldûn ile alâkası konusunda bir şey söylememişlerdir. Bu sebeple onların düşünceleriyle İbn Haldûn arasında bir ilginin bulunup bulunmadığı konusunda kesin bir şey söylemek mümkün değildir. İbn Haldûn’un görüşlerinebenzer görüşler Macciavelli’den Norbert Elias ve Ernest Gellner’e, hatta John Searle’e kadar ulaşmaktadır. Muhtelif araştırmacılar tarafından benzer düşünceleri olduğuna dikkat çekilen Batılı düşünür sayısını Ümit Hassan altmış olarak vermektedir (İbn Haldûn’un Metodu ve Siyaset Teorisi, s. 25-46; ayrıca bk. Arslan, s. 16-24). Ancak bu sayının daha da artması mümkündür. Meselâ Hegel’in devlet anlayışı ile İbn Haldûn’un mülk anlayışı arasındaki paralellik, Dilthey’in mânevî ilimleri (geisteswissenschaften) kurma teşebbüsünde takip ettiği yolun İbn Haldûn’un umran ilmini kurarken takip ettiği yola benzemesi, Kant’ın aklın sınırlarına işaret etmesiyle İbn Haldûn’un bu husustaki tavrı arasındaki benzerlik, Auguste Comte’un adını verdiği sosyolojinin konusu ve tek yönlü de olsa aşamalar anlayışı ile İbn Haldûn’un görüşleri arasındaki bazı benzer hususlar, Norbet Elias’ın “Außenseiter”i ile İbn Haldûn’un bedevîliğe verdiği rol arasındaki benzerlik, Spengler’in Der Untergang des Abendlandes adlı eserinin planının Muķaddime’nin planına çok benzemesi, Durkheim’in “fait social”i ile İbn Haldûn’un toplumsal alana verdiği varlık yüklemi arasındaki benzerlik ve İbn Haldûn gibi matematikçi olarak yetişen Husserl’in önemli bir başarısı olarak kabul edilen fenomenolojik metot ile İbn Haldûn’un takip ettiği metot arasındaki benzerlik ilk bakışta dikkat çeken hususlardır. Bu benzerliklerden hareketle adı geçen düşünürlerin İbn Haldûn’un tesiriyle bu görüşlere sahip olduklarını iddia etmek mümkün değildir. Ancak bunlar onun düşüncesinin genişliği, derinliği ve evrenselliği konusunda bir fikir vermesi açısından önemlidir. BİBLİYOGRAFYA : İbn Haldûn, Muķaddime, I-III; Ziyaeddin Fahri Fındıkoğlu, “Türkiyede İbn Haldunizm”, Fuad Köprülü Armağanı, İstanbul 1953, s. 153-163; Muhsin Mahdi, Ibn Khaldûn’s Philosophy of History, London 1957; Ali el-Verdî, Manŧıķu İbn Ħaldûn, Beyrut 1994; Ahmet Arslan, İbn-i Haldun, Ankara 1997; Ümit Hassan, İbn Haldun’un Metodu ve Siyaset Teorisi, İstanbul 1998; Ahmed Cabbar, “İbn Haldun’un Hayatında ve Eserlerinde Rasyonel Bilimler”, Bilim ve Ütopya, sy. 57, İstanbul 1999, s. 10-13. Dipnotlar Kaynakça * H. Emre Bağce, "İbni Haldun’un İdeoloji Kuramı: Karşılaştırmalı Bir Çözümleme", Doğu-Batı Düşünce Dergisi, cilt 8, sayı 31, 2005. * http://web.inonu.edu.tr/~stekel/sostar11.htm * http://www.enfal.de/ecdad104.htm Dış bağlantılar * İbn-i Haldun - Hayatı ve Eserleri * Bekir Gür Mukaddime ve Eğitim * Biyografisi * [http://urss.ru/cgi-bin/db.pl?cp=&lang=en&blang=en&list=14&page=Book&id=37485 Korotayev A. & Khaltourina D. Introduction to Social Macrodynamics: Secular Cycles and Millennial Trends in Africa. Moscow: URSS, 2006] Ayrıca Bakınız * Materyalizm * Şeyh Bedrettin * Karl Marx an:Ibn Khaldun ar:ابن خلدون bg:Ибн Халдун br:Ibn Khaldun bs:Ibn Haldun ca:Ibn Khaldun ckb:ئیبن خەلدوون cs:Ibn Chaldún cy:Ibn Khaldun da:Ibn Khaldun de:Ibn Chaldun dv:އިބްނި ޚަލްދޫން el:Ιμπν Χαλντούν en:Ibn Khaldun eo:Ibn-Ĥaldun es:Ibn Jaldún et:Ibn Khaldūn fa:ابن خلدون fi:Ibn Khaldun fr:Ibn Khaldoun gan:伊本·客敦 gl:Ibn Khaldun he:אבן ח'לדון hi:इब्न खल्दून hif:Ibn Khaldun hr:Ibn Haldun hu:Ibn Haldún id:Ibnu Khaldun is:Ibn Khaldun it:Ibn Khaldun ja:イブン＝ハルドゥーン ka:იბნ ხალდუნი kab:Ibn Xaldun ko:이븐 할둔 ku:Ibn Xeldûn la:Ibn Khaldun ml:ഇബ്നു ഖൽദൂൻ ms:Abdul Al-Rahman Ibn Muhammad Ibn Khaldun nl:Ibn Khaldun nn:Ibn Khaldun no:Ibn Khaldūn pl:Ibn Chaldun pnb:ابن خلدون pnt:Ιμπν Χαλντούν ps:ابن خلدون pt:Ibn Khaldun ru:Ибн Хальдун sh:Ibn Khaldun simple:Ibn Khaldun sk:Ibn Chaldún sl:Ibn Haldun so:Ibn Khalduun sq:Ibn Halduni sr:Ибн Халдун sv:Ibn Khaldun sw:Ibn Khaldun ta:இபின் கால்தூன் te:ఇబ్నె ఖుల్దూన్ tt:Ибн Халдун uk:Ібн Хальдун ur:ابن خلدون vi:Ibn Khaldun wa:Ben Xhaldoun war:Ibn Khaldun yo:Ibn Khaldun zh:伊本·赫勒敦 Kategori:1332 doğumlular Kategori:1406 yılında ölenler Kategori:İslam düşünürleri Kategori:Arap filozoflar Kategori:14. yüzyıl filozofları Kategori:15. yüzyıl filozofları Kategori:İslam filozofları